eMate dot com
by Demitria Miriam
Summary: Inuyasha's father does the worst possible thing any parent ever could to their child; he enrolls him in an online dating website. AU. SesshInu.
1. DOOM, His Name is Father!

Title: eMate dot com  
Author: Demitria Miriam  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Sesshomaru x Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: I don't claim Inuyasha, nor do I make any money off this piece of fiction.  
Notes: Oh man... written because I tried it when my mom and the entirety of the female population in my family thought I needed to date years ago. TT_TT Needless to say, I'm old enough to say NO now! Muwha. Oh, also, the boys aren't blood related since InuTaishou is ONLY Inuyasha's father, and not Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru has his own family. Editing 8.2011.

Summary: Inuyasha's father does the worst possible thing any parent ever could to their child; he enrolls him in an online dating website. AU. SesshInu.

* * *

**Chapter 1: DOOM, His Name is Father!**

"You... you did WHAT?" roared the voice of a twenty-one year old Inuyasha Takahashi.

"Now, Inuyasha, calm down. It's really not as bad as you're making it out to b-" his father, InuTaishou Takahashi tried to respond, his reasoning quickly cut off as a barrage of sofa pillows were catapulted at him, more specifically, his head.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the hanyou continued to rave, storming about their apartment suite, steam pouring out of his furiously twitching ears.

"Mind your language, the neighbors might hear," InuTaishou provided between expletives, sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose as he felt a massive headache suddenly spawn between his eyes. This type of headache seemed to always appear whenever his one and only child would spontaneously freak out for no apparent reason, ever since he was a child. He had since dubbed it the Son Headache, something his girlfriend always had a good chuckle over.

"I... I can't believe you'd actually- This goes against, like,..." Inuyasha paused, looking up at the ceiling and mentally counting, before continuing on in his historic spiel of foul mouth. "TEN DIFFERENT KINDS OF CHILD ABUSE LAWS!"

InuTaishou rolled his eyes, walking over to the kitchenette and getting a glass of water along with some migraine pills. He swallowed two, took a look at his absolutely livid son and downed a few more.

"You're twenty-one, Inuyasha; hardly a child. Though I must say right now you're definitely acting like one," the elder inu chastised with a stern glare.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO-!"

"_Lower your voice_," InuTaishou hissed.

Inuyasha shut up for a moment, pouting at having been scolded when he was the one that was the victim here, before beginning once again.

"I have every right to overreact about this, Dad! You had no right to do what you did! You completely breached any and all boundaries there are between a parent and their children!"

"Now you're just being overly dramatic," InuTaishou mumbled, sitting at the counter, knowing there was going to be more rant that he'd have to sit through until Inuyasha sufficiently calmed down enough to hear his side of the story (or until their entire apartment had been thoroughly trashed by his son).

"Well, who the hell wouldn't be? You raid my room, go through my things, ask creepy-suspicious questions all month and then _THIS!_I can't believe I didn't see it sooner!" Inuyasha exasperated, taking a seat across the counter from his father, eyes wide in total disgust, mouth hanging open in shock.

"See what?" InuTaishou asked, his head cocking to the side, completely curious.

"THAT YOU'RE COMPLETELY INSANE!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice rising again.

A pointed look was shot at the hanyou from across the table, causing the half-demon to groan in absolute frustration that he was even going to acknowledge, let alone obey, the silent command.

"I'm only trying to help you out, you realize. Any father would result to this if they were in _my_position."

Inuyasha sputtered. "Y-Your position? You're not... You're nowhere _NEAR_a position that's remotely close to being able to justifiably do something like this!"

An annoyed look crossed the old dog's face, but Inuyasha would remain firm, he had to! People shouldn't be able, let alone have the audacity, to do something like this!

"Hmph," came the anticipated, guilt-trip sniff. "Well, pardon me for being concerned."

"About what?" Inuyasha exasperated, hands flailing all around him, signally that, yes, everything was just dandy! Not!

"That my only son would go throughout his college days without getting laid!" came the abrupt, straight-to-the-point answer. From a very serious looking father.

Silence instantly took over the sizeable apartment that the two bachelors shared. The next moment, however, Inuyasha felt like his insides were about to make an appearance on the kitchen counter.

"I feel sick…" Inuyasha said clutching his stomach.

"Don't be rude, I've done you a favor!"

"Heh, a favor he says," the hanyou mumbled to himself.

"That's right, a favor! Had I not done it... I'd probably have a gay son!"

Inuyasha froze instantly. Then turned his head to look at his father critically, raising an eyebrow into an arch that reminded the older inu of his late wife. She would always slowly turn to him in a rather horrifying fashion that meant he was about to be in a lot of trouble. And the moment her eyes narrowed and that eyebrow popped up into an arch it was all over.

She had, bless her resting soul, unfortunately passed that trait onto their son.

"N-Not that'd I'd have a _problem_with that, mind you, if you happen to turn out gay, that is," the old dog reassured his horror-stricken son. "But at least this way you have a fighting chance!" InuTaishou said with emphasis as he stood up, making a proud double-fist-in-the-air movement.

"I still can't believe you just... all that trouble... all because of something as stupid as that..." Inuyasha said forlornly.

InuTaishou blinked innocently.

"Well, it wasn't that much trouble. They have this Fill-In survey thing that..." the elder male began but trailed off at the petulant look his only child was sending him. "Oh, come on, son! I've got your whole personality down to a T for you on there! It's not like I've lied about who you are and what you're like! And you're already getting responses! Tons of them! Don't you see how great this is! Women want to _meet_you!" He smiled proud, striking a pose again. "I'll have grandchildren yet!"

"Oh _god_..." Inuyasha had finally had a head-on collision with his breaking point.

"And not only that but-"

The embarrassed rage finally took over Inuyasha as he yelled for all the neighbors to hear, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR A GODDAMN DATING SITE!"

* * *

_Chapter end._


	2. Keh! The Embarrassment of a Lifetime!

**Chapter 2: Keh! The Embarrassment of a Lifetime!**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR A GODDAMN DATING SITE!"

Inuyasha Takahashi had the sudden urge to scream (in a manly way of course). Or kill something in a highly violent manner. Like a pillow. Or, really, rather slaughter a certain _someone_until all his current problems vanished (the pillow was only an innocent bystander, after all).

Oh god...

This was a complete nightmare... Absolutely the worst possible thing that had ever happened to him!

It was worse than when his dad walked in on him masturbating for the first time.

Worse than when he was a little kid and ran around to every single woman he saw and asked if they'd marry his dad and him**(1)**that one time when his mother had to go away on a business trip for seven whole days. She'd laughed when InuTaishou explained why he kept getting calls from random women when she'd returned. The then-tiny hanyou had smiled triumphantly at his mommy and proclaimed that she could go away for a week to rest from having to "deal with daddy" once a month and all would be well since he would hire a professional stand-in mommy to take her place until she returned.

Yes, this situation was even worse than THAT.

For the love of god! It was even worse than when he froze up and started rambling some mutated version of the speech he was supposed to have made during his high school graduation some odd years ago ("Ladies and gentleman, I am horrified that I have to make this stupid, crappy speech. Someone else should be up here. I hope you realize right now that I'm imagining you all in chicken suits instead of the usual 'naked audience' because, really, let's face it, I'd probably go blind if I saw any of you sky clad..." and it hadn't gotten any better after that).

Yes, this was definitely, by far, the worst thing that had ever happened to him. And he'd announced- rather indignantly yelled at the top of his lungs how ungrateful he was with his father...

And that's what led him to his current situation. Stuck under his father's weight as the older inu had resorted to tackling him to the carpeted floor.

Yes, that _psycho_ that the hanyou was forced to call _Dad_ (he didn't deserve the title! Or the privilege!), had had to literally sit on Inuyasha and shove his ("big, fat, large, nasty, huge, disgusting, disgraceful, sickening, _foul", _his father had said) mouth into the carpet of the apartment in order to silence the young male.

Unfortunately the flailing hanyou wouldn't shut up or lower his voice so InuTaishou had then been forced to resort to punishment of a certain (very high, very desperate) magnitude. He had even waited a good fifteen minutes until he thought he had squished all of the air out of his son's absolutely livid body to let the boy up. At which point he began yet another spiel about the unfairness of the world (and yeah, the world was so out to get him. InuTaishou rolled his eyes so many times he thought they'd pop out). This temper tantrum, of course, had severe consequences for the half-demon.

A flurry of movements happened after a battle cry was sounded by InuTaishou as he tackled his son to the floor once again, ripped off his own tie and belt and tied the overgrown brat up like a cowboy cattle-tying a calf. And the next second Inuyasha was sitting, bound and gagged (don't ask where the gag came from) and sitting in front of their computer in the living room area.

Inuyasha growled as much as he could through the nasty thing his father had put in his mouth (alright, fine, it was InuTaishou's sock that had been ripped off in the heat of battle and shoved in the ungrateful whelp's big, foul mouth), glaring evil little gold daggers of soon-to-be doom at his father's head, hoping it'd explode or, hell, just shut down for five goddamn minutes!

"Don't look at me like that. Trust me, you'll be thanking me when you find that special someone on this site!"

"Mmmhphfusphapa!" Inuyasha grumbled incoherently passed the gag. InuTaishou was, remarkably, able to understand the gibberish just fine (it really had nothing to do with the fact that Inuyasha had gotten out of hand before and landed in this same situation; tied and gagged up).

"Don't be so dramatic. They even guarantee you'll find your soul mate!" the older male stated proudly. "Now, if only they could promise me that I'll have grandkids and my son'll get laid so he's not always acting like a catty little brat. That would be something, wouldn't it?" InuTaishou chuckled as Inuyasha's glare narrowed even more. "Oh, Inuyasha, you're too easy to rile up. You really need to loosen up and be more open to meeting new people."

"Foommmooph!"

InuTaishou rolled his eyes. Again. "There's nothing wrong with meeting people like this. Millions do it all over the world! Every day! Mostly because they don't have the time or connections or whatever to do so."

"Ummphphsiess!"

"You know damn well why I'm doing this! We've moved all over the world since you were ten years old, and this is the first time we've actually stayed in one part of it, let alone one city, for two whole consecutive years! And now that you're in your second year of college, at a private, all-males college no less, it's about high time you get a girlfriend, or at least a good lay, cause you are seriously high strung, son," InuTaishou stated, patting his son on the shoulder in reassurance of that fact.

Inuyasha snapped his head to the side and tried to bite off the old dog's fingers, but to no avail.

"Mphoomphhh!"

"No way in hell am I taking that gag out! I still have a scar from the last time you bit me; you've done this to yourself, you rabid, little cretin!" InuTaishou said, glaring right back at his son.

"Oomphamoophoo," came a defeated grumble, puppy ears visibly deflating as well.

"That's better, take it like a man, good job. Now, let's get down to business," the older male said with finality, moving the keyboard and mouse off to the side so he could type in www[dot]e-mate[dot]com, bringing the two to a festive looking site.

"Thuusloosopit."

"I don't think it's that stupid of a name. Actually, it's kind of clever."

"Wooteeantow?"

"I'm not sure what that stands for... Maybe, affectionate?"

"Aasploodadio!"

"Oh, shut up. I see no point in knowing how to spell correctly. I'm better at talking. Verbalization is key, you know."

"Mmphoopi."

InuTaishou just glared at the insult of "'e' doesn't stand for affection, stupid. It'd be an 'a' if that were the case," comment the pup just mumbled at him, before clicking on the _Sign In_button and typing in his son's username and password.

"OFSDLFKDLXX!"

The old dog snickered. "Well I thought it was a great username**(2)**! Especially for you." Waiting for the page to load, he whistled some tune that sounded suspiciously like he was amused.

"Woopshwd?"

"Your password is Tetsusaiga. Thought that'd be the easiest thing for you to remember since it's the name of your bike. Though you can change it later," came the response.

Inuyasha only nodded, accepting it as a good enough reason.

"Alright, here we go. Do you want to see your profile? Or would you rather read your e-mails? Wow. You've already got that many in the five days that you've been a member!"

"FFALSDFDIVDASSS!"

"Well, I was trying to think of a way to tell you, so yes, I waited that long."

"Mmphhsdjf!" Inuyasha snarled as he jerked his body about from side to side in the computer chair. It started to whirl around, a calming effect the hanyou had found good to use when he was stressed (especially when it was his father's fault, which was quite often).

InuTaishou just watched as his son spun round and round in the chair for a few moments before saying, "You're going to get sick, or fall out of the chair, and don't think I won't leave you on the ground and read your e-mails! Out loud! Loud enough for the neighbors to hear! And then I'll send copies of them to Izana-"

Inuyasha stopped instantly.

That was one thing he wouldn't allow. No one read his e-mails, letters or whatever. Not even if the place he was receiving said e-mails, letters or whatever, was a stupid-ass named site where only idiots would go to find dates!

"Thought that'd get your attention," InuTaishou sighed dryly. "Now, I'm going to untie you, and if you start your vocal rampage again, let alone tear my home apart, I will tie you up again and gag you with something much more disgusting than my dirty sock, you understand, pup?" InuTaishou warned, hovering over his son menacingly, awaiting an answer.

Inuyasha went completely rigid, eyes wide in anticipating horror as any and all possibilities of every single piece of dirty laundry his father had occupying the household crossed his mind.

The next second, the hanyou nodded furiously in agreement that he wouldn't throw a fit.

"Good," the older male said, untying his son and stepping back.

Inuyasha spat out the sock and threw it at his father's head. "That's the grossest thing you've done yet, you evil bastard!"

InuTaishou raised an eyebrow critically.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull, muttering a barely audible, "Sorry," and then turning back to the computer screen to properly inspect all the e-mails he had. Though he stopped just shy of pressing on the first message as he felt his father suspended behind him, peering over his shoulder inconspicuously. Right.

"Do you mind?" Inuyasha said a bit snootily, raising an eyebrow himself this time.

"No, not really, why?" InuTaishou responded cheekily.

Inuyasha glared, about ready to open his mouth with a slew of ammo.

"Alright, fine, I get it. Privacy. Had I given that to you in the first place maybe you wouldn't be on the verge of being a sex deprived homo-!" a pillow that had somehow found its way into Inuyasha's lethal hands was sent hurtling into his father's stomach (which was only about a foot away from him), causing InuTaishou to cease in his statement and retreat to his bedroom in a flurry of movements.

"Finally," Inuyasha grumbled irritably, turning back around toward the computer.

After an intense staring contest (which the computer screen won), Inuyasha sighed nervously. "Well, here goes..." he said to himself, clicking the very first message someone had sent him on this freaking gayass site.

* * *

_Chapter end._

Story Notes:  
**(1)** I grew up without a father, and actually did this when I was a kid; I'd ask strangers (men) if they'd marry "us" (us being my mom and me), and one guy, who was a biker, like from Hell's Angels, I guess, responded in good humor, "I would, but I don't think my wife would like that too well." XD Bless you, sir! Bless you xD  
**(2)** We'll find out Inuyasha's username, along with other tid bits, in the next chapter!


	3. The Profile

**Chapter 3: The Profile**

Alright, if he had to be perfectly honest, he logged off, logged on, logged off and logged on again about five times by this point. Just when he had clicked that very first message that was supposedly for him (who knew what his psychotic father said he was like), he instantly closed out of the window, too afraid to read its contents.

He felt like he might have a heart attack at the ripe old age of twenty-one!; there was absolutely no way his heart _wouldn't_ explode from how fast it seemed to be pumping. Aaarrgghh! Why was he acting so scared! Whatever was in there had already been written and seen, obviously, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Inuyasha sighed, deciding it best that he check out the damage his father had caused just by putting up his profile, pretending to be him...

Clicking on the _My Profile _button, Inuyasha was instantly transferred to the version of his profile that everyone else saw when browsing partners on eMate[dot]com.

* * *

Username: **osuwariX_x** (_What the hell is up with this name? Why'd the old man choose this of all names?_ Inuyasha wondered, grumbling as his eyes traveled down his profile.)  
Quote me: "I may look tough, but really, my furry puppy ears give away my true nature! I'm all bark and no bite!" (Inuyasha blinked before he saw red. _I'm going to kill him! He's so fucking dead! Keh! _the half demon fumed, fire still burning strongly in his sunshine eyes in anticipation of his father's inevitable demise.)

Active within 1 day  
21 years old  
Tokyo, Kanto Region, Japan  
Seeking partners from 18 to 30  
Within 20 miles of Tokyo, Kanto Region  
Japan

**THE SKINNY**  
Relationships: Never married (_Never ever if I'm lucky! Marriage is too slippery and I ain't paying for any wench and her more than likely expensive tastes!_ the hanyou concluded mentally.)  
Have kids: None (_Thank god__._)  
Want kids: Someday (_Yeah, right. I've heard the stories; your kids always end up like your parents. No way in hell do I want any spawn of mine turning out like my old man!_ Inuyasha thought with finality; one of his father was enough.)  
Ethnicity: Japanese  
Race/Specie: hanyou- half ningen, half inu.  
Body type: slender, athletic  
Height: 180.34 cms/ 5'11"  
Religion: Spiritual but not religious  
Smoke: No way (_Anyone that picks that shit up and does it around anyone else should burn in hell,_ he thought fiercely and with no remorse.)  
Drink: Social drinker, maybe one or two (_Damn straight a drink or two!_ Inuyasha smirked, continuing on with his reading.)

**IN MY OWN WORDS**  
For fun: I like being outdoors, so sports, although I'm not very good at them, are definitely a big part of my life. I especially have a passion for Kendo and the fighting way of the Samurai from the Feudal Era. I also love hiking, taking trips on my motorcycle and figuring out the mysteries of life! (_Gay, gay, gay! Thanks a lot, Dad, now I'm totally sending out gay beams of HELL to all the people that were unfortunate enough to have looked at this!_)

My job: Let's keep this a bit of a mystery, shall we? (_Ah, com'on, Dad! There's no way in fucking hell I'd ever say, "shall we?" Gah! I sound like some gayass bishie from some overrated cartoon for god's sake! Granted... I don't have a job so maybe that was the best thing to say... ugh. Is sponger of your father a profession?_)

My education: High school graduate; currently enrolled in university (_One year left! And I'll be a graduated, C-average, ex-student with no job... Great. What an accomplishment_, the hanyou bemoaned to himself.)

Favorite hot spots: The Hookah Bar, Steel Fang (restaurant), my place (_Well, if I didn't sound like a desperate pervert earlier, I do now..._ Inuyasha thought forlornly, almost falling off his chair and calling it a night before his eyes skimmed down further of their own accord.)

Favorite things: Swords, food, motorcycles, reading, running around and jumping and stuff (_Sadly enough, the last two are true... having ADHD can suck sometimes_, Inuyasha sighed scrolling down, foot tapping absently against a chair leg).

Last read: _Across the Nightingale Floor_ by Lian Hearn (_Come to think of it, I need to finish the fifth book of that series__..._ the hanyou absently thought, eyes still traveling down his 'Life on the Web.')

**ABOUT ME**  
Hair: Silver white  
Eyes: Gold  
Best feature: My smile (_What the fuck? My smile! MY SMILE? That's what he said was my best feature!_ Inuyasha freaked out, arms flailing in front of the computer screen.)  
Body art: Yes; Strategically placed tattoo  
Sports and Exercise: Kendo, Karate, running, hiking, rock climbing, rock falling, soccer etc. (_Ah, com'on! I fell off the damn boulder once, and he's gotta put 'rock falling?' How embarrassing!_ Inuyasha groaned, feeling his cheeks heat up regardless of no one else's presence.)  
Exercise habits: Three to five times a week  
Daily diet: Meat and potatoes, keeping it healthy  
Interests: Food, nature, bikes, swords, Kendo, traveling etc.  
Education: High school, university  
Occupation: Part time student (_Heh. In other words, "I'm bumming off my dad until he kicks me out or I get an insanely great paying job that I can stand for more than half a shift."_)  
Income: N/A  
Languages: Japanese, and a little English (_Ugh, I really hate English. Everyone should learn Japanese as far as I'm concerned; English is such a crap language,_ Inuyasha frowned.)  
Politics: N/A (_I hate politics. All they do is whine and attack their opponents like little kids, it's pathetic._)  
Chinese Sign: Dog (_Why do I have a feeling the people that come across my profile are laughing at me by this point? Hell, I'm pretty sure my dad's been laughing at me since I was born that year. The jerk._)  
My place: Bachelor's suite (_At least the old man didn't say I lived with my parent still.__.._ Inuyasha thought dryly.)  
Pets I have: None (_Unless you count my psychotic father_, the hanyou mused.)  
Pets I like: Any (_No fucking way! I don't like pets! Those things are too messy, too loud and too stinky! Besides, I have my father don't I? Isn't that enough of a freaking pet! He acts like it, the bastard... _Inuyasha grumbled, moving on to the next section of his profile.)

**ABOUT MY DATE**  
Hair: Any  
Eyes: Any  
Height: Any (_What the fuck? Any! I don't want a chick that's taller than me! Let alone one that's the size of a small kid!_)  
Body type: Athletic, toned, slender (_Let's not forget a nice ass, and long legs!_ the salivating half demon added mentally.)  
Languages: Japanese, English  
Ethnicity: Any  
Race/Specie: Any (_Any __my ass, I don't want no stinkin' cat demon!_ Inuyasha grumbled to himself, scrolling down a bit more to see what other crap answers his father made up for his desired 'dream date'.)  
Faith: Religious, spiritual, any  
Education: High school, university, graduate, any  
Job: Any  
Income: N/A (_Huh. Not applicable? Come on, Dad! Are you seriously trying to make me out as a guy that doesn't care about that shit? Okay, fine, I don't, but that's totally not the point!_)  
Smoke: Absolutely not (_Yeah, that's right, no way in hell I'm kissing some fucking ashtray, no matter how big her boobs are!_)  
Drink: Occasionally (Inuyasha laughed. _Yes, a little drink, a little woozy, a little wine and dine, baby!_)  
Relationships: Prefer never married (_Ugh, I so don't need the emotional baggage of a divorcee, thanks, I can hardly deal with my own shit as it is._)  
Have kids: None  
Want kids: Any

Turn-ons: Sense of humor, loyalty, family oriented, a bit of mystery, interest in sword play (_Both kinds!__,_ Inuyasha snickered to himself.), knowledge, music lover, appreciator of good food, romantic at heart... (_Geez, Dad, you forgot: hot, sexy, great body, good vocal chords and long legs! Oh, let's not forget the earlier mentioned nice ass! _the hanyou grinned, feeling a little hot and bothered.)

Turn-offs: Egocentric, money-hungry, smoker... (_What? That's it! Stupid old geezer! I sound like I'll take anyone! Argh! I'm no perv who'll stand for anything, ya know!_ Inuyasha raged.)

Email **osuwariX_x **today!

* * *

Huh. Well, aside from a few small areas, Inuyasha's father really had made him fairly accurate on this site... Hmm. Now maybe he should take a look at the stats of his page before moving on to the actual messages he had...

* * *

Total Profile Views: 3,465  
Profile Hits Today: 137

Online users that have frequently looked at your profile:  
-(user invisible) (_Invisible? Weird... Maybe just a mod making sure I'm no creeper._)  
-DCfan_kik (_DC?... Oh! DC! Must be a fan of that rock group, Dead Corpse! They rock!_ Inuyasha mused.)  
-jewelseeker2  
-headbandfurrrocious (_Headband ferocious?_ Inuyasha laughed at the ridiculous name.)  
-Slyerchik  
-3lesswind_01 (_Heartless huh? Doesn't sound too promising... So she must have big tits! _Inuyasha frowned then brightened again.)  
-whtwoof-flwr

Users that have messaged/winked at you:  
-DCfan_kik  
-jewelseeker2  
-whtwooflwr

Users that have saved you as a possibility  
-(user invisible)  
-jewelseeker2  
-DCfan_kik  
-headbandfurrrocious

* * *

"Huh. I wonder who the hell made themselves 'invisible'... Oh well, not like I'm interested in checking out their profile anyway if they're too scared to even show me who they are," Inuyasha mumbled to himself, sighing in defeat at what was to come.

Great, now the next step was to actually read the messages he had received... Ooh, he was so looking forward to this part.

Not.

As the half-demon sat back, having already mentally prepared himself the whatever was to come from the files he was about to open, the failed to realize a couple things that his profile was lacking in information.

The first was that there was no picture of him anywhere on his profile page. The second?

InuTaishou hadn't specified a sexual preference for his son. On purpose.

* * *

_Chapter end._

Author's Note: Dundundun! Err. Well, I hope that wasn't too hard to read. If you didn't get it, basically the italics that are in parenthesis are Inuyasha's thoughts as he reads through his profile. As for the "users that check out his profile and messaged him," can you guess who belongs to what username? Oh, and I know next to nothing of how prefectures, wards etc work in Japan, so I'm very sorry if I'm completely wrong in the region of main Tokyo.


	4. Things Get Worse Before They Get Better

**Chapter 4: Things get worse before they get better**

It'd been three weeks since his father had told him about signing him up for a dating site, and while Inuyasha still saw this as a curse of being his father's only spawn, he _had_ met (in the sense of stumbling upon their profiles after they'd messaged him about their interest) and continued to talk to a few young women since the fateful day. After he'd read all his e-mails those few weeks ago, he soon found that- apparently- this site ran on a strong basis of getting to know the person emotionally/ mentally and didn't put out pictures until two profiles had been connected for a certain amount of time... whatever that meant... Inuyasha shrugged, thinking overly it was a fairly good idea to get to know someone and not base your interest solely on physical traits.

And his thoughts were proven right since- once he contacted the women that had messaged him- he had a lot of fun talking to each one of them, finding he had a thing or two in common with each. One he talked to about sports and old high school stories they laughed about, another he talked to about _just_ sports, and another about music and another about the culinary arts...

There were five girls total, and still he found that he wasn't able to engage any of them in any other topic _besides _the one thing he had in common with each. They were nice girls (nicer than the ones he'd ever known in high school or the beginning of college)... but the fact that he couldn't babble on about another one of his interests with any of them... well, it was starting to become a problem.

There was only so much about sports someone could go into and talk about before the topic started to become awkward pauses in sentences within e-mails... and then only so much to say before those e-mails became shorter and shorter.

However, there was _one_... one girl he'd been emailing more than any of the others... one in her own category all together... one he could talk to about anything it seemed. There didn't appear to be any barriers between them other than the ones that slowly broke apart as two people got to know one another at a comfortable pace.

By far, compared to the others, she'd been-

Inuyasha was knocked out of his reverie as his face collided with an opening glass door.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" an older man said walking briskly out of the tall building giving the half-demon a nasty glare. The hanyou shook his head, falling out of his daydream before his white, down-soft ears pulled backwards in indignation. Keh, the guy sure had nerve to get growly with him after having slammed one of the building's main, glass doors in his face and then take HIM to task about it...

Inuyasha growled as his eyes traveled up the immense structure he was now standing before. His wounded nose was flushed red, subtly clawed fingers curled around the latch, now holding the door that had just wounded him open. Various people walked in the building through the door the hanyou was holding absently, thanking the oblivious young man who was too busy wondering where the hell he was... exactly...

Inuyasha blinked, the fog clearing from his mind.

Oh yeah.

He had a job interview, one which his soon-to-be-estranged father had set up for him through the old geezer's rather cool, laid-back girlfriend, Izanami Musashi-tou. She ran a business... or company... or something like that, in which she thought her crazy, psycho boyfriend's son would do well working in. Apparently his soon-to-be-deceased father had whole-heartedly agreed, the traitor.

Not surprisingly, however, his father had neglected to tell him what exactly he'd gotten the hanyou into. If this was some high end kind of job, Inuyasha wasn't particularly looking forward to being kicked to the curb for being under qualified.

And when that happened (because it most assuredly would with his luck), he was going straight home to have his father euthanized and buried in the backyard of the crazy cat lady down the street.

_Yeah, that'd teach the old bastard! _the half-demon chuckled to himself.

A few passing murmurs caught his attention, and he finally noticed that he'd fallen into his thoughts yet again, what with having absently been playing a pseudo doorman. He grumbled curses when a pompy woman dropped four quarters into the quarter-drank coffee cup he had in his unoccupied hand. Great, now his 'jo tasted cheaper than what he'd actually bought it for.

Tossing his ruined coffee into an overflowing trash can, he moved through the door himself, managing to grab an elevator cab up to the seventh floor, thankfully losing all jabbering occupants on the third floor.

As soon as the double doors dinged open and split revealing the seventh floor, the first sight that greeted the half-demon was a levitating five-foot stack of folders, binders and paper (with legs) wobbling this way and that. A muffled, female voice sounded from between the sheets of mutilated, flattened trees.

"Are you the 4 o'clock running late?" the heaving mass asked.

"Uhh," Inuyasha could only stare in dumbfounded admiration at the girl's balance of not only herself in those heels but also with a stack of five feet worth of paper. He came to his senses then and rushed forward. "Oh! Ah... here, lemme help you with that!"

The Legs paused in their balancing act as the half-demon encompassed half the pile from the top into his arms. "Uh, where d'you want me to put these?" Inuyasha stammered at the pretty girl who went along with The Legs.

"Oh, thank you! Right there on the corner of the desk there would be great, thanks!"

"Gotchya. There ya go," the half-demon said as he situated the papers onto the wooden surface. "And, uh, I'm not that 4 o'clock that's running late, by the way. Name's Inuyasha Takahashi, the nearly on-time 5 o'clock?"

"Oh! Right," the woman said after putting her own pile down and scanning a large desk calendar. "Ah, there you are. Were you here to interview for the sixth floor's replacement secretary? Or the-!" A wrong twist of her ankle and the female regarding the hanyou stumbled forward, her right (or maybe it was her left?) stiletto heel snapping near the rubber base.

"Careful!" he warned as he stepped forward, catching her before her knees (which were part of her amazing Legs) hit the ground.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, sir! I-" she started, blushing prettily and staring at him with wide, brown eyes.

It wasn't a second later and the room was encompassed with an overwhelming presence that neither was able to ignore the moment they felt it. Their attentions turned from each other, still grasping absently at the caughtee and the caughter, lamely attempting to hide the embarrassed (Legs) and confused (Inuyasha) feelings showing on their faces. Their gazes landed at the person standing in front of the, now closing, elevator.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly registered what his mind had already realized as they studied the new occupant of the small entrance office from toe... to head. His eyes came to rest, in a matter of seconds, on a rather handsome and distinguished business man, an ominous, black briefcase clutched in his claws, his cold and calculating expression causing Inuyasha's hackles to rise. That piercing, steely look seemed to evaluate the hanyou's very existence in one moment as he peered down his nose at the two occupants standing before him.

_Ugh, a pureblood demon_. Usually the worst in his book when it came to snobs.

"Oh! Mr. _Em!_I-!" The woman gasped suddenly before slapping a hand across her mouth as if she hadn't meant to abbreviate the male's name. "I- I mean- Your 5 o'clock is h-"

"As I can see, Ms. Hitashi, seeing as how it's a quarter past the hour," the intense gaze of "Mr. Em" whipped over to Inuyasha next, the hanyou scrambling for some kind of suave introduction to knock the hoity-toity jerkface down a peg or two.

"Uh, hi. Sorry I'm late, I-"

"Follow me," the demon interrupted, moving on a swift leg and vanishing as he turned the corner out of sight, more than likely walking into his office if the sound of a heavy door quaking in submission to the youkai's overwhelming (more like unnecessarily _leaking_) youki.

Inuyasha gave the direction the guy had gone in a dirty look as he turned to ask what exactly "Mr. Em's" problem was...

"_Oh my god! I can't believe I said that!_" the girl whispered harshly to herself in horror. She turned toward the young man next to her. "Oh, thank you again for your generosity, Mr... What was it again?"

"Uh-" Inuyasha blushed at the sweet look the girl gave him, not used to girls thanking him... or having Legs like that... or blushing when they looked at him, or girls having legs like that and thanking him for his heroics as they blushed...

"_Takahashi!_ Get in here."

At the youkai's commanding tone Inuyasha's blood suddenly began to boil in defiance. That combined with the thrill of a woman quite possibly finding him attractive (he would even settle for "cute", too) only adding to his fairly modest superiority complex.

Making toward the demon that beckoned him, Inuyasha winked at the secretary as he left her side. Before he disappeared from her immediate area of view (which Inuyasha made sure was within ten feet of either) he quirked, "See ya later, _Legs_," grinning as she blushed in a confused manner before a stubborn flattening of her mouth made him snort.

"My name is Sango Hitashi."

"Well then, Ms Sango Hitashi, I'll see you later."

And with that Inuyasha left the woman to ponder her newfound feelings for him (at least, that's what he'd like to believe).

Inuyasha sighed as he turned down the small hallway and walked through the doorway, noting absently that he was right about the door being heavy. It was solid oak, and had to be at least three inches thick!

"Close the door behind you," came a male's voice. The "steely, calculating, burrowing into your soul" guy's voice.

Inuyasha heeded the request (command!) unconsciously, still glaring at the demon in front of him, hoping little indention holes would appear on the unblemished forehead.

The youkai was seated behind a large mahogany desk, leaning back into his chair at an attempted "intimidating angle" (it was working, too), as he regarded the hanyou with a cool stare, though now less "stick-up-my-assy" somehow and for whatever reason.

"Please, have a seat," the youkai said, his tone not as condescending as it had been before, waving to either of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

Inuyasha did so timidly, keeping a wary eye on the moody son of a bitch in front of him.

The youkai stared, as if waiting for the half-demon speak.

"Uh... so you're Mr. _Em?_Or, I guess, who I'm s'pose to see..." Inuyasha trailed off.

The flat look told the hanyou that the other wasn't amused by the reminder of said earlier incident. "Musashi, actually."

"Ah..."

"However, you may call me Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to introduce himself before his mind caught up with what he'd just heard. And then it promptly shut, the hanyou blinking a few times before a light clicked on.

"...S-Sesshomaru? Wait... Sesshomaru MUSASHI-tou? You... you mean, you're _Izanami's son?_"

* * *

_Chapter end. _


	5. Beggers can't be choosers

**Chapter 5: Beggers can't be choosers**

He was finally home, thankful (and slightly spiteful) that when he got there his father was still out (cause had the old bastard been home, Inuyasha would have beat the verbal _hell _out of him for all the crap he was putting the poor hanyou through). Said poor hanyou had practically crawled to his desk, his exhaustion nearly taking over but his will to read an email he knew was waiting for him on the dating site stronger than any crap a shitty day (and a conniving father) could throw at him!

Inuyasha plopped in front of his computer and signing on to emate[dot]com. As the server loaded, the hanyou couldn't help but think back on the day's earlier events, never mind the fact that once he'd read and replied to his anticipated message, he'd be going to bed at least six hours earlier than he was used to.

After all, he had to be up bright and early for his new job...

...One he wasn't entirely looking forward to, especially when he'd learned what exactly his position would be... and WHERE he'd be working at... and for WHO...

* * *

_(flashback to earlier that day)_

"Uh... so you're Mr. Em? Or, I guess, who I'm s'pose to see..." Inuyasha trailed off.

The flat look told the hanyou that the other wasn't amused by the reminder of said earlier incident. "Musashi, actually, but you may call me Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha stared hard after blinking several times. "...S-Sesshomaru? Wait... Sesshomaru Musashi-_tou?_ You... you mean, you're _Izanami's _son?"

"That is correct. And _you_," Sesshomaru began as he leaned forward, resting either elbow on top of his desk before continuing, "You are Inuyasha, I presume."

"Uh, yeah. I... didn't know you worked for your... mom," Inuyasha said carefully, not having bothered to filter that comment in his head before speaking.

_That and it was kind of sad and pathetic when a kid worked for their parents... especially at our age_, the hanyou thought critically, at least he thought Sesshomaru was around his age.

"Hn," the demon snorted, reading Inuyasha like a kindergarten-level book. "Indeed."

"So, what, are you like the customer service guy or something?" he took a shot in the dark.

The youkai gave Inuyasha a look that clearly stated, _Do I_ look _like I get along well with people?_

"Heh, or not..." he laughed nervously, though was chuckled internally. He was probably banned from whatever floor Customer Service was on. Yeah, this guy was most definitely NOT the pro-social type he'd come to find himself attracted to, nothing like the girl he was chatting to online-

Inuyasha's face mirrored his inner horror at that last thought. What... what the hell... Why had he just compared his online dream girl to this... this... CREEP? He was... a GUY! The half-demon shuddered, shaking his head from side to side violently to which the one in front of him merely raised an eyebrow at.

A well placed clearing of throat emitted in the otherwise silent room halted Inuyasha's nervousness and refocused the question at hand. "I happen to oversee the business aspect of my mother's company. She is the one that handles everything else, including the customer service."

"...Oh, I see. Well, that makes sense... considering how... bouncy she is... and how... uh... unbouncy you are..."

Sesshomaru stared as Inuyasha could have physically slapped himself. What the hell? How lame could he be? Hadn't he wanted to knock this guy down a peg or two and not the other way around?

"In any case," the demon waved a hand in dismissal absently. "You're here for an interview, I believe."

"Uh, yeah, my dad kinda talked to Izanami about this without telling me until the last minute and-"

"You're hired."

"...eh? P-Pardon?"

"Mother, for whatever reason, finds the position your father applied you for, suitable. I have no choice but to follow her wishes."

"Err, and what position... exactly... was I signed up for?" Inuyasha asked skeptically, somehow anticipating his father's death being the result of his reaction to Sesshomaru's next answer.

"Why," the corners of the demon's mouth quirked ever so slightly as he began. The hanyou would bet a life's worth of ramen that _that _right there was the closest Sesshomaru had ever come to smiling (even if the mouth quirk was done in a really creepy, "I'm going to make your life a living hell" kind of way). "As my gofer, of course."

Inuyasha stared, trying his best to ignore the way his own mouth started to twitch at the sides as he was nearly beyond repressing his rage with his father at this point. He was truly trying his best not to snarl like a common dog, before squeezing out his next few inquiries.

"And... what _exactly _are my duties? What's this company called anyway? What do we do? Or make, I guess. Or-"

Sesshomaru seemed momentarily surprised by the half-demon's questions before a smug look passed across his eyes once more, a smirk curling onto his face. "Oh? Your father didn't tell you?"

"No..." Inuyasha stated tightly, _Or I wouldn't be asking, jackass_. He cursed his father, imagining himself strangling the old bastard with his own dirty sock. "He seems to have this nasty habit of keeping pretty much everything from me 'til the last moment... as I said before."

An even more apparent grin sliced across the youkai's face slowly. "MDC, Inc." came the demon's elegant pronunciation.

"Huh?" Okay, he was lost. Fuck, what if his dad's girlfriend made... pleasure toys? Oh god, "MDC, Inc" totally sounded like a S&M store!

"Your father must truly love to tease you," Sesshomaru commented behind clasped claws, before standing up and saying, "As of today, Inuyasha, you will effectively be working for eMate dot com, Incorporation." The youkai then began to count, immensely amused already with the little irritant his mother pushed off onto him.

One...

Two...

Th-

"...EHHHH!"

_(end flashback)_

* * *

The disgruntled hanyou shook his head of the nasty surprise he'd gotten, the full implications still not having sunk in just yet. Ugh.

Setting that headache aside for tomorrow, Inuyasha clicked on his messages. He skipped all of the new ones until he found the one he always looked forward to at the end of each day from his favorite contact at the site.

Upon reading it, he laughed and made notes of his comments on each topic the other wrote about on a scratch piece of paper. He then opened a blank message and began his reply.

"You aren't going to believe the day I had!" he started off, before going on into the rest of his overwhelming day, though keeping most of the details about the company and his new boss to himself. Names would come up eventually, but for now, it was the person he wanted both of them to get to know before specifics came into play.

He smiled as he concluded his email with his parting note, "Have a good night", and signing it, "_osuwariX_x_", before he hit the _Send_ button, stretching and yawning. He logged off shortly there after and fell into bed easily for the night.

* * *

On the other side of the computer, the receiving user smiled softly before closing their eyes in silent apology and closing their messages.

Not bothering to reply.

* * *

_Chapter end._


	6. Thanks for signing up with eMate

Dedicated to _Henpuku-Hime, Karada Fujimiya_ and _ardentes_. You guys recently sent reviews for this fic and kicked my ass into gear with them. Thanks so much for reminding me to work on it xD Sorry I'm, like, MIA all the time!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Thanks for signing up with eMate dot com, and have a nice day in hell**

It'd been two months since he'd started working at MDC, Inc. and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel like some low class prostitute, what with the amount of money he made for making people happy. Add to that fact that while he resented working for who he did (and as a "gopher" no less), he did enjoy seeing firsthand the miracle this crazy idea of online dating created for people.

Yeah, yeah, it was still sappy as hell, and he'd never admit to a living soul that he enjoyed what he did but he could never help the smile that'd sneak onto his face when he saw linked people send requests to the company to cancel their accounts because they'd "found their soul mate".

Heh. "Linked people". Such a stupid term that the company used for the customers that were dating each other. Each profile kept track of the dates they went on by "linking" dates and such from one person's profile to the other's. Most users could accept or decline showing this on their profile page, but it was always available to see by the company.

While Inuyasha still thought online dating was over exaggerated, he didn't exactly see this company as "one of those online dating traps". Mostly because eMate went the extra mile for their truly invested costumers, holding weekly and monthly events for couples to get together with each other, whether it was due to shyness because it was a new experience for them, or because they were on different sides of the freaking planet and needed a midway point to meet. It was also a good way for customers that had used the system and found happiness with their mate to come back to socialize with old friends they'd met at previous events, or even to speak to those that were skeptical about the whole thing by sharing their experiences.

That part was amazing and the reason why he still put up with all the shit he did while working for MDC, Inc. As they say, there're always two sides to a coin. While the awe inspiring experience of witnessing people find life partners was on one side, the other side was heavily full of...

"Are your legs broken, or do I need to carry you through an office you've been in numerous times before?"

Inuyasha grit his teeth, ears flattening against his skull as he picked up his pace.

The other side of that goddamn coin was heavily full of himself is what it was!

Catching up to his boss, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked side by side through the spacious main office, with a nearly tangible abrasiveness evident between the two as they passed cramped cubicles here and there. While one walked proud and tall (and pretty much indifferent to everything around him), the other had his hands shoved in his jean pockets, a pout on his face and a slouch in his step.

Regardless of the odd contrast they presented they still seemed to draw hushed whispers and gaping stares during their daily march through the office.

The routine had somehow formed throughout the time they'd worked together. It had began when, one day, they'd shown up to work at precisely the same time continuously after the first week, an occurrence which had Inuyasha balancing precariously on the borderline of paranoia for a while, thinking that he was being stalked. However, he'd simmered down and had more or less gotten used to their odd little habit.

As they walked around the next corner, Inuyasha couldn't help but say, annoyed, "You're one sadistic bastard, aren't you?" His question had been rhetorical, while his tone let the other know exactly how much he didn't like him.

The other scoffed softly, his facial features changing only very slightly but enough that Inuyasha was able to detect the snooty bastard's subtly smug mug at the assessment despite his reply.

"You've made your opinion of me quite clear, hanyou," Sesshomaru said as they came to a halt momentarily at another set of elevators. Upon the ding, they boarded, the youkai pressing the "7" button with his knuckle.

"Tch, s'not like you listen to what I say anyway. And besides, you're the type of person that needs constant reminders of just how much an asshole you can be. Shit, if I were in your position I'd have already thrown myself out your office window considering how you treat your employees! What the fuck is wrong with you? That girl we just passed like she was invisible back there was holding a present for you!"

"Hn. You run your mouth constantly, most of it being inane conversation; I've learned to filter out the majority of what you say," the demon said, a small smirk lifting the corner of his mouth slightly. He checked (more like admired, the vain bastard) his Rolex before they arrived at their floor.

"Wanna say that to my face, asshole!" Inuyasha said affronted as they walked out of the elevator.

"I thought I just had, or weren't you able to comprehend words a four year old could?" Sesshomaru walked ahead of the sputtering hanyou, not bothering to pause as his secretary, Ms. Sango, began blabbering away about appointments, missed calls, phone messages and what he'd like for lunch this afternoon.

As Sesshomaru opened the large door to his personal office, none otherwise present in front of him to revel at the look that was about to cross his face, he finally allowed himself to fully smirk. His grin increased slightly in amusement as he heard the half-demon continuing to growl out profanities at his back.

His smirk, however, melted into a frown when he heard the next bit of conversation from outside his office.

"-at 2PM he has a meeting with the board. His mother called about three times this morning and left a message to call her back. I was also wondering what Sesshomaru-sama would like for lunch-"

"-prime rib, rare."

"Rare? Are you sure?"

"Don't look so surprised, Sango-san. He is an _animal_ after all," the half-demon said in a deadpan voice. "Actually. I take that back, tell them to make it well-done, he's been such a prick this morning he deserves a bad steak. Oo! And make sure it's one that's about to expire! That'll make it really special! You could even put my name on the from tag!"

Sango laughed over that before promptly making a little note to the chefs to make it rare and to never listen to Inuyasha should he ever order anything for Mr Musashi. "Oh! That's right," the girl quieted her voice a bit more, as she turned around to snatch something in her purse before turning back to the hanyou. "Here, I wrote my number down on it. I... had meant to give it to you the other day but it seemed you were so busy with running around I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh," the half-demon held out his hand and looked at the little paper heart he held there. He blushed. Wow. A girl's number. He discreetly slipped the number into his pocket. "Heh, thanks. I'll definitely-" Inuyasha paused feeling like he was being watched. His ears twitched to the side as his eyes followed and found Sesshomaru giving him the side glare that seemed to rake barbed wire over his flesh before growling at him.

"I don't have all day, half-breed. I have things to go over with you before I can start in on more important matters," the other said tersely, walking over to his door in what some would perceive as an intimidating gesture.

Inuyasha grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'," before he turned back to give an apologetic sigh. "I'll make sure it's put to good use, Sango-san. Thanks!"

As the half-demon stomped into the room, growling low curses at the youkai waiting at the door for him he heard Sango ask their boss the simplest of questions before she was all but shut out.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

"No." And with that Sesshomaru shut the door in the girl's face with a rather powerful slam before heading to his desk and shuffling through papers here and there.

Inuyasha had witnessed it enough to know that no matter what he said of how rude Sesshomaru treated his secretary the bastard wouldn't give it two thoughts before moving on to the topic HE wanted to discuss. So he kept his mouth shut and silently thought of a way he could make Sesshomaru's life difficult. As he tried to burn a hole in the youkai's forehead, the demon under Inuyasha's mental assault continued reading the papers before him calmly.

Grrr, but that's what was getting on Inuyasha's nerves the most! The asshole's total aloofness with everything around him. It was like nothing affected him at all! He didn't even bat an eye when it came to women trying to express their affections for him like the girl downstairs had been trying to do earlier, and all the demon did was walk right past her as if she were nothing but air.

Granted- and Inuyasha winced at his revelation- it's not like he himself had given her much thought either until AFTER he'd started hounding Sesshomaru for his mannerisms. Or lack thereof. But just because he'd... sorta done the same thing as Sesshomaru didn't mean he was the SAME as him. At least he had the insight and soul to feel bad about it, even if it was after the fact.

"Quit your twitching, half-breed. I have a new assignment for you and I can't explain it if you're fidgeting about like a deprived meth addict," the demon said sharply.

Inuyasha glowered at him but otherwise stayed quiet in hopes of this meeting ending early so he'd have at least a little time away from the jerk.

"Our Technology Department has begun in-company beta tests with next year's clientele profiles, and they'd rather have an amateur- someone that's not used to using the system- test it."

Inuyasha gave an absent nod.

"The profile won't be enabled online immediately, at least not until they've worked out any errors that occur during the beta. Filling out the survey each customer does when initially signing up and submitting their public profiles is all that needs to be done now.

"There will also be more betas as your work on this lets us know what's working and what isn't," Sesshomaru finished.

Inuyasha gulped back nervously, not entirely comfortable with the situation the youkai was unknowingly putting him in. At first he was outright denying the demon mentally as he went over the duties. The main reason being that he was way too embarrassed of already having a profile on the site (against his will might he add!), and that if the demon didn't already know, he would more than likely torture him for the remainder of his life if he ever did find out.

That's when a horrible and morbid curiosity hit him. What if Sesshomaru DID know and was doing this on purpose?

"Why the hell can't you do something like that!" Inuyasha blurted unintentionally, ears flattening against his skull as he clamped his mouth shut after the outburst.

Sesshomaru leveled him with a stare.

"I have other obligations, hanyou, as I run the majority of the company. I don't have time to make a profile for a dating site my mother created. I just ensure that people pay us their dues and are satisfied so that more eventually get word of and give us business."

_Ah. Well, that answered that question_, Inuyasha thought. _Thank god. Guess there isn't much harm in going along with it then..._

"Fine. I'll do it."

"I know," Sesshomaru said, an oddly misplaced smirk aligned his face before he continued with, "Also, you'll be working overtime for the foreseeable future."

The last sentence taking Inuyasha by as much surprise and horror as if the demon had come up behind him and yelled out 'Surprise butt sex!'

Inuyasha sat up straight in his chair, nearly flinging himself at the desk in front of him. "WHAT!"

"We have a new year coming up, Inuyasha; we have to get events for the next few months planned out and decided upon. The ideas you come up with will be sent to my mother and she'll decide whether to use them, or give suggestions of improvement."

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that: _WHAT!_You already have Shunsui for that clerical crap!"

"She's not here."

"...Where is she? Did she quit? Tch, couldn't blame her. This place is one giant hole of hell. The catch line for when people that think they want to work here should be: Thanks for joining eMate dot com, have a nice life in hell."

Sesshomaru continued giving him a deadpanned stare. "She didn't leave willingly."

"...Did you fire her? Oh, you rat bastard, you fired her didn't you! She was a sweet woman! A little on the heavy side, but-"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really don't care if your father tells me otherwise, I'm thoroughly convinced you were dropped on your head as a child, multiple times," he said to himself, before sitting up and grabbing the hanyou's attention with his tone. "You cannot be so moronic as to not know that Shunsui was _pregnant_, not overweight. How you've survived this long without your father or numerous other people you've encountered throughout your life _beating you _is beyond me."

Inuyasha stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Did he just...?

"Wow, you just made a joke, didn't you? Morbid and slightly hopeful on your part I'm sure, but a joke nonetheless."

Sesshomaru looked like he was getting thoroughly annoyed. And it delighted Inuyasha so much that he let out a sound he hadn't ever before expressed in Sesshomaru's presence.

He laughed.

A reaction the youkai hadn't been expecting if the curious look he was giving him now was anything to go by.

"Wow, well, in reply to that, I'm not sure how you've managed not to just totally crawl out of your own skin with how tight you're wrung. Jesus, man, you need to get laid."

And there went the youkai's Mr Curious expression, morphing instead into Mr Sourpuss.

"My sex life is none of your concern, hanyou," the demon said irritably, opening a drawer and fetching a pack of cigarettes from it as he turned on his computer.

Lighting the slim cigarette, the demon took a drag, exhaling in relief until his attention was drawn to the half-demon before him.

He raised a brow at Inuyasha's exaggerated movements and coughing.

"Ugh, I didn't know you smoked! Tch. I feel bad for your dates, it must be like kissing an ashtray or breathing in volcano ash that clings to your lungs and then suffocates you within hours." Inuyasha waved his hand out in front of him to ward off the smoke that the demon had just purposefully blown in his direction. "Why don't you just go around smothering people with pillows, air polluter!"

"I can assure you this one bad habit of mine is the least my dates care about."

"If I wasn't gagging from your airborne cancer smoke, I would at that insinuation. Gross." Inuyasha stood up and moved to walk out. "I'll start working on the assignment now, but I'll do it in another part of the building that doesn't stink like a metal factory, 'kay thanks."

And with that, the half-demon left the room.

* * *

_Chapter end._


	7. Ring! A ding ding ding!

**Chapter 7: Ring! A ding ding ding!**

"Wh... What is that _putrid_ smell? Is that coming from you?"

A fixed stare was the only reply.

"I wasn't aware you smoked. Please reassure your mother that this is merely a passing fad, not something that will become a _habit_," came the pointed threat.

"You needn't worry about it, Mother."

"Good." The woman crossed her legs, and read over the paperwork her only child had brought her. "Hmm, yes. Yes. I like these ideas. Surprisingly, that boy has a good eye and mind for this kind of thing."

"Indeed."

"At the same time, however, it doesn't completely take me off guard, if I consider his father." Her eyes softened slightly as she sat back, sipping at her drink, not looking at him just yet as her smile turned devious. "In any case, in addition to these I would also like you to complete that assignment I gave you ages ago, you know the one you keep hoping I'll forget I gave you so you don't have to swallow your pride and do it?"

Sesshomaru's brow twitched ever so slightly.

"I expect that done by this weekend," she said, her expression smug as she organized the papers before her, handing them back to her son. "And, seeing as tomorrow is Friday... Well, I'll see you bright and early at 9 o'clock to have a meeting with the owner, sweetie."

The demon made a noncommittal noise at that. "Will there be anything else... Mother?" He did his best not to strain that.

"No, that should be all for now," she said, waving him off before thinking of something that had been lingering in her mind since she had mentioned the smell of smoke on him.

"Sesshomaru?"

The youkai paused at the doorway but didn't turn around to otherwise acknowledge her.

"I know you like to poke and prod at those around you, to see how far you can push them before they become fed up with your games, but please, with Inuyasha... I would rather you not push his buttons with that particular bad habit."

At that, the demon did turn around to regard the woman now looking out her window.

She waved her hand in dismissal again. "That'll be all." And with that Sesshomaru made his way out of the office, his usual hard expression plastered across his face, with just a hint of thoughtfulness touching his eyes.

His mother's words stayed with him as he walked back to his office, passing by the staff break room which he never paid any attention to, at least not until he heard his secretary's voice, the events and speculations he'd encountered earlier that day coming back to him at her words.

"I'm so glad you've got my number now," she said, a slightly wispy giggle tingling the back of her throat; like she had felt the urge to laugh incessantly but couldn't quite bring herself to openly do such a thing.

"Yes, I'd love to! Tonight? Yeah, that would work out great. Yes, I know, I shouldn't be on the phone right now either; my break will be over soon. Are you almost done with what he gave you to work on? I can't even imagine- Oh, okay, I'll see you after work then, bye."

She sat where she was after clicking her phone off and finished her drink.

Outside the room, the demon had already left.

* * *

_Ring! Riiing! Ringgg!_

Inuyasha glared at his phone, already highly annoyed with how long this day seemed to drag on, and more than willing to take it out on the poor sap who was calling him now.

"Hello?" the half-demon moaned into the speaker of his phone as his forehead fell onto the desk.

"Inuyasha! OMFGurnotgonnablievwtjstdid!"

Inuyasha lifted his head up a bit before promptly dropping it against the desk again as the other person on the phone continued to jabber unintelligibly.

_Fuck my life, fuck my life, fuck my life, fuck my life_, he chanted in his mind over and over again.

He'd been sitting in his stingy little cubicle for a little more than seven hours, working on the damn profile thingy, turning it in to the Tech guys, getting a message back to "Try it now, it should work", sending it back when it didn't, turning it in when it did, and getting it back to try out a new feature they'd _just_ added, because how cool would this be?

It was easy work admittedly, and he hated it. He was used to running around everywhere, talking to people, giving his two cents on the ideas his _aristabrat_ of a boss would sometimes share with him. But this? Fuck.

And now his friend was calling him at work, already knowing of the travesties he'd had to endure all day (he'd texted the bastard each time he got pissed off with something, which was every other minute it seemed), and here he was calling him and having the audacity to go on and on about something completely different than the HELL that was Inuyasha's life.

Selfish prick.

"And thenIcantbelvthtsesidys-!"

"For fuck's sake! Just. Slow. The fuck. Down. Miroku. _Hell_," the hanyou bemoaned. "Start over. What's happened?"

"I called her."

"Okay... and-?"

"I know I've been chatting with her for a few weeks over email, and she was amazing just in written word, but I am- and I kid you not, my friend- completely smitten with this woman. Her voice is..."

"_Yeaaaaah_," Inuyasha immediately interrupted. "You can stop right there. I don't need you going on and on about how her voice makes you cream yourself. Just, give me the facts," Inuyasha said, rubbing his temples to prevent the massive headache that was surely coming on.

"I called her-"

"-Yeah, we're past that. What happened after?"

"-and she answered. We ended up having a fifteen minute conversation, about nothing in particular. Just how our days were going, what we were doing, or working on-"

"Oh, you did not talk about fucking _work_ with this girl, did you?"

"I'll have you know she was very interested in what I do for a living, never mind the atrocities my boss makes me go through."

Inuyasha facepalmed himself.

"Idiot, what the hell else is she going to say to you when you bring that kind of shit up? 'Oh, that sounds really boring, k thanks bye'? No. She's gonna be fuckin' mature about it and pretend she's interested, dipshit."

"In any case," his friend said pointedly. "Yes, we talked about my work. Which,-"

"I don't care," the hanyou said, deadpanned.

"-by the way, I'm almost done with. He gave me that horrible Avenue case I told you about last week and has been hounding me ever since to get it done in a time frame that no other human being, other than myself, could manage to complete. Anyway, I asked her if she'd like to get dinner with me tonight, and she accepted. We're meeting after work."

Despite his crappy mood, the side of Inuyasha's mouth lifted a bit at the glee in his friend's voice. "Awesome. I'm glad she said yes, Sango's a great girl; smart, hard working, smoking hot and armed with legs that never end. Treat her right. If she comes in to work tomorrow with a bad report, best friend since second grade or not, I'll kick your ass and break that cursed hand of yours."

"I'm hurt, Inuyasha. Really? Cursed? I'll have you know many a woman are dazzled by the powers of my hands, so much so that-"

"Lalalalalala, can't hear you! _Lalalalala!_"

"They _say_I should become a masseuse. Why, what perverse thing were you thinking of?" the man on the other side of the line chuckled.

"Mmhm, I've stopped paying attention to you now," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

"Well then, let me reiterate a gem of knowledge my old man passed down to me about women and dating and hands and touching."

"This should be interesting. Alright, iterate away, oh wise Monk."

"And I quote, 'In case you don't go through high school, hitting is a good thing.'"**(1)**

"..."

"^.^"

"...-_-"

"You're going to hang up now, aren't you? Inuyasha! Come on! It's funny! I mean, yeah, he did say that and all, but it's still-"

Click.

Inuyasha sat back in his chair, hand over his face as a silent groan left his lips.

What an idiot.

As he lowered his hand, he refused to believe his mouth was upturned in an amused smile as he stared at his phone, the time indicating he had ten minutes before he got off work!

"Can't wait for tonight..." he sing-songed. _Gonna go home and crawl into bed and sleep forever!_He mentally cheered.

"Making personal calls during work hours?" came a voice from the area that could be called a "door" to his cubicle.

Inuyasha cringed, his sour mood returning immediately. "Hardly. I'll have you know I was talking to... an associate."

Well that was sort of true. Miroku was someone he was associated with after all, even if he didn't work for MDC, Inc. or any company like it.

His demon boss just stared at him making his hackles rise, along with his ire. Through gritted teeth he asked as politely as he could. "Is there anything I can do for you... sir," he stressed.

"When you're done with your regular shift, you'll be working overtime-"

_Shit, I forgot about that_, Inuyasha winced, a "What?" having already escaped his mouth.

"-and you're assignment will be with me. I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby." And with that, the youkai left. "Don't forget to allow any and all plans you may have had tonight to die a slow and painful death, half-breed."

A few moments passed before the dumb look on Inuyasha's face cleared. He shot out of his seat and looked over his cubicle and around for the demon, all the while yelling, "Are you out of your fucking mind!"

The few remaining employees still inhabiting their own cubicles slowly poked their heads over the tops of their own cubicles, eyes wide.

Inuyasha flushed in embarrassment, and then proceeded to further dig himself into his grave. "Yeaah. That just happened. And the fucker's not even here to witness it. Asshole."

Slumping back down into his seat, the hanyou continued to mutter curses at his boss, at his friend and most certainly at his father for getting him into all of this shit.

Not once did it cross his mind to think of what he could possibly be working on with the demon after hours.

Alone.

* * *

_Chapter end._

Story Note(s):  
**(1)** line I heard in the movie _Hitch_. I feel slightly bad that I didn't watch it all the way through now, lol.


	8. The Man Work Date

**Chapter 8: The Man Work Date**

Inuyasha cursed as he opened the door to Sesshomaru's secretary's office.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I'm glad you're here, I wanted to ask a favor," Sango smiled as she put some paperwork in the file cabinet. "Oh, if you're looking for Mr. Musashi, he isn't in right now, he's in a meeting with the board directors upstairs. I don't think they'll be done for another few minutes at least."

"S'fine, I'm not all that eager for him to be here just yet," Inuyasha grumbled, leaning against Sango's desk with a heavy sigh. "What the hell is wrong with the elevators? Had to walk all the way up here," he grumbled some more.

"Maintainence," Sango replied simply, frowning as she turned around. "Is... something wrong?" she asked, taking a seat in the chairs in front of her desk, looking directly at the young man with the puppy ears. "You know if you need to vent about... _you-know-who_, I won't say anything," she said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked over at the brown haired girl in confusion before what she meant dawned on him. "Oh, no, that's not it. If I have a problem with him I'll let the jackass know it, no problem there. It's just..." he shook his head. "Sorry, what favor did you need?"

"Oh, well..." the usually strong, forward woman clasped her hands and fidgeted. A very out of character habit. Inuyasha's ears perked in curiosity. "You see, I was just wondering if you would... possibly be my chaperone... tonight..." Sango blushed.

"Come again?" Chaperone? She wanted him to-

"I don't... I mean, it's not that I don't think Miroku is a nice guy and all, and I'm definitely interested in him, but, I..."

A light bulb went off in Inuyasha's head. "Oooh! I get ya. You don't wanna be alone with him cause it might be awkward, so you want me there to make things more comfortable."

"Yes!"

"Well normally I would, Sango, but the thing is I-"

Neither noticed the click of a door coming from the other side of the room.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm pleading here. I don't do that unless the situation is dire! In which case it is!" Sango frowned, her usually chipper face turning serious.

_Oh, shit. He was going to die if he didn't say 'yes', wasn't he?_ He thought as she stood up and loomed in front of him, placing her hands on the desk on either side of the hanyou's waist, effectively cutting off any form of escape and making him the good kind of claustrophobic (the kind where you might be smothered by a curvaceous babe's body at any second).

"Well, I..."

Inuyasha gulped, eyes going wide as Sango's narrowed eyes leaned in, leveling with his own face as she whispered fiercely, "Do not make me use my feminine wiles to get you to come, and I will make you come even if I have to tie you up and-"

Sango paused abruptly as both she and Inuyasha caught sight of something in their peripheral vision, and slowly turned their heads to their sides, eyes widening marginally.

"Am I interrupting anything," came a deadpanned voice. The ill-concealed ire was apparent in the stone like face as their boss bypassed them for his office, throwing a grave voice over his shoulder at the hanyou. "Get your things together, half-breed. We're leaving."

"R-Right," Inuyasha said, still in mild shock, but nowhere near as paralyzed as his comrade, who slowly backed away from the half-demon.

A blaring ring sounded in Sesshomaru's office then, the demon noticeably gritting his teeth in anger. What the hell could the board want now!

He picked it up, barking a "What!" before turning his back to the two outside his door and snapping orders in a hushed tone.

Meanwhile, back outside the irate demon's office, Sango peered worriedly at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? What's he talking about?"

"Err, heh... Apparently I have to go somewhere with him. Which is why I can't go with you tonight. I have to work overtime with that asshole."

"Go somewhere?" Sango blinked. "You don't mean... You're accompanying him to the establishment he's supposed to check out for the company tonight?"

"Uhh, not sure, but I suppose so. I overheard Izanami grumbling in the break room about how he kept trying to get out of it," Inuyasha sighed. "And now the prick's taking out that frustration on me and dragging me along, I guess."

Sango stared in a fashion that had Inuyasha's hackles rising. What the hell was so weird about what he'd just said?

"I'm sorry, you're _what_ now?" the secretary said scandalized. Sesshomaru? Taking… another staff member with him on business? Since when?

Inuyasha wanted to hurl the waste basket he was nudging with his foot across the room at the look she gave him.

"_You heard me, Legs_," the inu hanyou hissed sourly. Did she have to act so crazy while their boss was no more than twenty feet away? Why was she making such a big deal about this anywa-

"You're going on a _MAN DATE_ with our boss!"

* * *

Inuyasha was still glowering an hour later as Sesshomaru drove them to wherever it was they were headed to. Damn that Sango. Man date? What the hell! Could she say something a little creepier? Ugh.

It didn't help the situation any that Sesshomaru apparently thought it best to stop by his apartment so he could change into more comfortable clothes than his work suit, nor that Inuyasha thought the youkai smelled rather fresh from the shower and not of the smoke he had earlier in the day.

Regardless of the semi-nice smelling youkai, Inuyasha still thought his "boss" was a big piece of frigid cold man bitch. Especially since the other refused to answer a simple enough question that the hanyou had been asking since they left MDC, Inc.

"Where the hell are we going exactly?" Inuyasha asked for the hundredth time. The youkai had refused to speak a single word during the car ride over, almost as if he was also reluctant to be going somewhere with the half-demon.

But progress! The car stopped once parked in a garage lot, the hanyou moodily slamming the car door as they got out, willing the door to fall off or dent from his ire alone.

_Tch_, Inuyasha sniffed indigently at the thought as they walked around a corner. His gaze was downcast, tracing the cracks in the asphalt with his eyes until blinking florescent lights upon the pavement caught his attention. He looked up at the impending sign before them, stopping to take in the gaudy ambiance that seemed to waft out from behind the large red doors.

_New Burlesque_ was the name of whatever place it was they were headed into, Inuyasha slightly cringing as they walked inside the rather flamboyant atmosphere. All he could do was slowly and horrifyingly hiss his words so that only Sesshomaru could hear as they came upon the pay booth just outside the main hall.

"What. The. Hell. Is. This. Place."

The demon didn't answer but Inuyasha was certain he'd heard if the angry twitch of his left eye was any indication.

"Ah, Mr. Musashi, I presume?"

Sesshomaru gave a curt yet respectful nod in reply.

"Splendid, you've arrived just before the next show! Please, come this way, we've saved the best seats in the house just for you and your associate."

Inuyasha's eyes stayed glued to his surroundings, taking in everything yet not fully digesting it as his senses were put into overload. His body was on autopilot as he followed Sesshomaru through the numerous people within a rather small club surrounding a large stage.

"Here you are then," the man said, sweeping his hand in front of the rather lavish and roomy table before them. "The owner will be with you shortly. Until then I'll have drinks brought out at once."

"Bourbon," the demon said, taking a seat.

"And for you sir?" the waiter asked Inuyasha who still seemed entranced by the rather scantily clad women- and some men here and there- that populated the immediate area.

"Uh- I'll... have a mohijto for now, I guess."

"Very good, sir. I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Oh! Could you bring one of those... bowls of pretzels," Inuyasha added quickly as he spotted a few among the other tables.

"Of course, sir." The waiter bowed slightly before rushing off toward the bar in the back.

A snort could be heard from Inuyasha's companion. Inuyasha scowled, ears flattening slightly against his skull as he became uncomfortable.

"Shut up, what the hell do you have to be so smug about. You're the one that dragged me here. What the hell are we doing here anyway?" Inuyasha asked once more as the demon made to look away and not answer his question once again. The hanyou's eyes narrowed dangerously and he heaved a sigh, having been brought to this by the other for no reason at all other than torture apparently.

And as carefully as he could, Inuyasha winced slightly as he nearly whisper-stressed out, "Is this a... a man date or something? I mean, I know I've never seen you go out on dates with girls or heard you talk about it at work, but..."

Sesshomaru shot the hanyou a dark look that shut the hanyou up in relief and a little fear.

_Success!_ Inuyasha's mind cheered. Well one, it wasn't a man date apparently, and two, the thought of a man date apparently highly offended the demon infinitely.

Inuyasha chuckled. Ahh, this guy was just too easy to ruffle up. It was his turn to recline back, his hands coming to rest behind his neck as he regarded the other next to him.

"A man date," the other grumbled in distaste. "Hardly, half-breed," the demon almost hissed in irritation. "We're here to identify whether this club is a suitable place for our company to support the meetings of our clientele."

Well, hell. Inuyasha eyed Sesshomaru critically. "And you couldn't have just SAID that earlier when I'd asked you the first five hundred times?" the hanyou complained. "Geez, now I really am starting to think you wanted this to be a man date what with all the secrecy and changing your clothes and stuff..."

Sesshomaru's glare did not go unnoticed but was otherwise ignored by Inuyasha as a fairly curvaceous woman came sauntering up to their table, followed by the waiter from earlier.

"Good evening, gentlemen. It's an honor to have you here at our establishment," the woman began as the man behind her set out the drinks and pretzels Inuyasha had requested. "My name is Godiva, I'm the owner of _New Burlesque_, where we strive to modernize yet stay faithful to the origins of its history. I hope both of you enjoy your evening here. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask," Godiva finished as the lights began to flicker.

"Whoa, what's going on? Are we having a fire drill or something?" Inuyasha said, slightly panicked.

The woman laughed behind her hand. "No, sir, that's the signal to the customers that the next show will begin soon. I hope you enjoy it," she said curtseying and fluttering off somewhere in the background as the lights ceased flickering and all around them went black.

Inuyasha, still slightly iffy about what the hell was suppose to happen, sat up straighter, hands slapping against the booth seat on either side of him. However, one of his hands clamped over that of another's. The skin was warm and deceptively soft if one were to consider whose hand it was.

Inuyasha pulled his hand away the same time Sesshomaru made an unappreciative sound from his nose at having been touched. "Sorry," the half-demon supplied as the lights upon the stage started moving with the sounds of voices.

Inuyasha's ear perked as he recognized the song through the synthesizers that tried to make it more modern and upbeat. It was a mash up of Queen's _Bohemian Rhapsody_ and Marilyn Monroe's _Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend_. Add synthesizers and a stronger, more urgent beat to it and you had a rather interesting combination. Especially with the women wearing what they were and the lights flickering all around the area.

The performers began integrating into the crowd, dancing and moving so powerfully to the music that something tugged inside of Inuyasha, urging him to move to the music as they were (possibly even up against one of them). He resisted of course, and instead put his focus into taking in the entire show as it built up in crescendo before dying just as suddenly. The crowd went wild, yelling out, screaming, _roaring _with applause. He didn't realize he'd been doing just the same until the curtains closed and the lights turned back on.

Blinking and shaking his head he took a moment to come back to himself, before taking the chance to look over at Sesshomaru-

-and was startled to see the youkai staring right back at him intensely.

"W-what?" Inuyasha asked, caught off guard.

"You surprised me," was the simple answer. "I didn't expect you to enjoy the club this much."

"Yeah... about that," Inuyasha said slowly, straining a bit with his next words. "Is this place... a strip club or something?" he mumbled, slightly uncomfortable with having just asked that, though mostly due to the companion in which he asked rather than the fact that it might very well be a strip club.

He nearly got a heart attack with the reaction that came from Sesshomaru. The bastard began chuckling, stifling most of it behind his hand before going on to explain a bit of the club's history. Which, oddly enough, completely enraptured the half-demon.

Yes, Sesshomaru had said, while such clubs were rooted in sex, a burlesque club was deeply rooted in music, humor and pure entertainment, with a wild flare of suggestive sexuality. Only during its declining years did people view it as strippers merely walking around to a raunchy beat, and to suggest that this club was anything like a strip club showed either ignorance or outright disrespect.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just had no idea what this place was..." Inuyasha offered feeling rather stupid. Though how the demon knew so much was tickling his curiosity to new levels.

"It's of no consequence as you were merely ignorant of its history, half-breed. One can hardly fault you for that," the demon said, taking a sip of... what was it, his fourth drink?

Inuyasha blinked. Hell, the guy had to be a tad tipsy to say something that wasn't an insult, but with how the night wasn't a total bust, he decided to keep his mouth shut on that account, and instead asked questions throughout the evening, Sesshomaru slowly but surely talking more and more.

It was interesting to view each performance and then ask the youkai his opinion on the choice of music or the choreography. While he had said he didn't have much knowledge in dance at all, he still gave his honest input on each number, while their conversations about music selection tended to be longer discussions.

"More drinks, sir?" the waiter came around for the twentieth time it seemed.

Inuyasha nodded vigorously, as Sesshomaru gave a slow but firm nod. After the waiter took off to fill their order, Inuyasha started bouncing around in his seat.

"Cease your fidgeting, hanyou," the demon grumbled, taking a sip of his water.

"Can't," Inuyasha grumbled right back. Then, "I'll be right back, gotta take a piss," Inuyasha said and dashed over toward the men's bathroom.

"Charming," Sesshomaru said to himself in distaste.

Just then a rather large man passed in front of the youkai, walking over to the table cattycorner to theirs and took a seat as he drunkenly proclaimed for the next show to start, no one really paying him any mind.

But it wasn't how obnoxious the man was verbally that caught Sesshomaru's attention, it was the smell that wafted off him in droves, originating from the rather plunky cigar he held in his left hand that drew his immediate attention.

The demon stared at it while contemplating for a few minutes before it was disrupted by a gush of hanyou energy returning from the restroom.

"Back. Damn, you should see the urinals in there! There was one that had lips drawn around it! It was hilarious," Inuyasha guffawed for a bit before the lights started flickering again, signaling the beginning of a show.

The club went black before pink and yellow strobes of light began sparking throughout the vicinity and melting away as the stage was lit up and another show started.

As the act progressed, Sesshomaru discreetly kept one eye on the hanyou, merely observing that even though Inuyasha was intoxicated he tried his best to remain respectful to the loud, rude man smoking his cigar and carelessly blowing his smoke near their direction. But regardless, it was plain to see he was uncomfortable with the smell, if not the barbaric behavior, the man exuded.

The final thought seemed to make up his mind about something, and once the show ended Sesshomaru caught the owner's eye, nodding. As Godiva made her way over to them, he nudged the half-demon's shoulder.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru murmured next to the other's ear, sending an unnoticed shiver down the receiver's spine. "We're going to take a tour of the backstage area now."

Inuyasha followed his employer to the backstage door, entering into an all new kind of wonderland.

Everywhere they looked were props, racks of dresses and other costumes and lots of mirrors for the girls- and some guys- to use before going up on stage. Inuyasha was gazing around, mouth agape in amazement.

"Mr. Musashi, I'd like to introduce you and your companion to our main attraction here at New Burlesque, the Burlesquettes. Girls, this is Mr Musashi and a companion of his from MDC, Inc. They're here to see if our establishment would fit their purpose and that of their clients," Godiva said.

The girls squealed- like, _literally squealed_- and crowded around Sesshomaru, batting their eyes here, grinning coyly there. Inuyasha couldn't help but snicker behind him, thankful he was further away near the owner so as to not be caught in the line of fangirl fire.

Sesshomaru made a noise through his nose before, "My... associate, Inuyasha Takahashi."

And apparently Inuyasha had spoken too soon, glaring at the evil glint in his boss's eyes as the girls turned their heads, eyes widening before squealing out about how they wanted to touch his ears as they crowded around him next.

"Whoa- _WHOA!_ Watch where you put your-!" the hanyou could barely get out. Damn his sadistic employer!

While the Burlesquettes had Inuyasha's attention, Sesshomaru walked over and murmured something to the owner behind his hand, relaxing a bit more as he was given a nod before she walked off. He enjoyed how uncomfortably embarrassed the hanyou was for a few minutes longer before deciding to save him.

"Inuyasha, the next show will begin soon," the demon said, walking up to the other.

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a look of relief and thanked the girls for their time, wishing them luck on the next performance. They whined as he left, following the youkai out the door they'd come in to get backstage.

Inuyasha frowned, however, as he continued following Sesshomaru silently, in a direction they hadn't taken before, to a completely new table. He sat down, frown still in place, thinking that maybe it wasn't the wrong booth and that he was just too drunk to remember the table they were at before.

However, before Inuyasha could think to ask Sesshomaru to clarify that he wasn't going crazy, the next show began as new drinks were brought and, after a few sips, he forgot all about the table swapping thing. He was slightly thankful this booth was in the shape of a "U" since he could just scoot over to Sesshomaru and talk to him easier that way.

"Ya know, whether I'm imagining it or not, I'm glad we're not near that guy from earlier, the smoke from his cigar was really getting to me," the half-demon said closely to Sesshomaru's elf-like ear.

The demon, almost hesitantly, asked why he seemed to be so against smoking.

Inuyasha didn't answer right away, seeming to almost shut down a bit before he took another drink from a hostess that walked past their table.

Sesshomaru frowned, immediately intercepting the drink. "You've had enough," he said to his companion before giving the hostess a discreet nod to cut off the rest of their drinks. Inuyasha pouted next to him, laying his head down on the table as he stuck his tongue out at the control freak next to him. The other wasn't amused.

"It's nearly 1am, hanyou. I believe it's time to go."

The half-demon protested drunkenly but otherwise was fairly easy to maneuver toward the door.

"Don't man handle me!" Inuyasha slurred, trying to fend off Sesshomaru's "grabby" hands. Sesshomaru ignored his protests and ludicrous notions, sharing a few cordial words with the owner that they would meet the next morning with the CEO of MDC to discuss their further relationship. And with that, left the facility, dragging a rather intoxicated hanyou in his wake.

"Hurry up, half-breed."

Once in the car, Sesshomaru locked the windows after Inuyasha had tried to crawl out the passenger side one to escape, buckling his belt for him, lest he try to fling himself out the door while the car was moving.

"Where the hell rrr yooo taking mee, yoo prissy peeeecock."

"Home."

"Pshhh."

The ride went on like that for the whole twenty minutes it took to get to Inuyasha's street, and another ten when Sesshomaru had to haul the ignoramus up to his floor, hopeful that his father was still awake to let them in, though unlikely it may be.

With Inuyasha nearly deadweight, the demon practically carried the hanyou to his door, trying to shuffle and balance him against his person once they reached it.

"Inuyasha, your key," the demon instructed, shifting the other in front of him.

"Mmmmm," the half-demon mumbled against Sesshomaru's throat. "You… smell… really good, Sesssssh-mru..." He began rubbing his nose against the strong throat, taking in the thick scent there, his mouth partially open.

Sesshomaru shivered.

"_Half-breed_," the demon stressed, his tone fierce while his eyes fluttered shut, gulping.

Inuyasha's hand slid up from Sesshomaru's waist over his chest to cradle and brush the other side of his neck.

"Warm…" Inuyasha breathed, hot air exhaling against his captive's neck, causing the youkai to shiver again and take a few steps backwards back hitting a wall and leaning against it.

Sesshomaru sighed. He'd thought he held his liquor fairly well, but this... this situation was showing him he was a bit more affected by the alcohol than he'd originally surmised. It was especially apparent when he let his head fall backwards against the wall, baring his throat unintentionally, mouth slightly ajar in anticipation. Inuyasha's body was hot against his as his own hands, possessed as they must be, situated themselves on the half-blood's narrow hips.

Inuyasha lazily drew his nuzzling against the demon's defined jaw, his hand trailing back down to what felt like a strong chest. Pulling back just enough to stare at the slight blush across the other's cheeks, his eyes traveled down to the mouth, entranced by the slightly open lips.

Licking his own mouth, Inuyasha murmured out, "You're kind of easy on the eyes."

Sesshomaru, eyes half-lidded, noted how close their faces were, and breathed out, "You're drunk… hanyou…"

"Heh... makes more sense then-"

"What are-..." the demon began.

"-of why... I wanna do this then…" Inuyasha finished, closing the distance between them and pressing a heated, open-mouthed kiss on the other's lips.

* * *

Author's Note: So I know the history/origins of Burlesque, but have decided to modernize it (and not just that but also throw it into a whole different country so just work with me on that xD). Been a while since I updated so I hope this was an ok update!


	9. Crossing the Line

**_*Warning: malexmale relations contained in chapter 9._**

* * *

_Chapter 8 Recap:_

"Warm…" Inuyasha breathed, hot air exhaling against his captive's neck, causing the youkai to shiver again and take a few steps backwards back hitting a wall and leaning against it.

Sesshomaru sighed. He'd thought he held his liquor fairly well, but this... this situation was showing him he was a bit more affected by the alcohol than he'd originally surmised. It was especially apparent when he let his head fall backwards against the wall, baring his throat unintentionally, mouth slightly ajar in anticipation. Inuyasha's body was hot against his as his own hands, possessed as they must be, situated themselves on the half-blood's narrow hips.

Inuyasha lazily drew his nuzzling against the demon's defined jaw, his hand trailing back down to what felt like a strong chest. Pulling back just enough to stare at the slight blush across the other's cheeks, his eyes traveled down to the mouth, entranced by the slightly open lips.

Licking his own mouth, Inuyasha murmured out, "You're kind of easy on the eyes."

Sesshomaru, eyes half-lidded, noted how close their faces were, and breathed out, "You're drunk… hanyou…"

"Heh... makes more sense then-"

"What are-..." the demon began.

"-of why... I wanna do this then…" Inuyasha finished, closing the distance between them and pressing a heated, open-mouthed kiss on the other's lips.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Crossing the Line**

A moan escaped one or both of them as they breathed in the kiss, inhaling every ounce it had to offer. Breath, smell, taste, feel. All of it. It was hot, smoldering even, and it was all either of them could do as Inuyasha leaned into Sesshomaru, the latter sliding down the wall he'd been up against, coming to sit in the hallway with a lap full of luscious hanyou firmly attached to him by not only the mouth but by hands and- _dear god_- thighs and legs.

Inuyasha seemed to be trying his very best, the demon thought hazily, to latch every part of his body onto that of Sesshomaru's. Or better yet, to meld _into_ him.

Sesshomaru groaned low in his throat, pulling out of the deep, hot kiss with a soft pop of lips and saliva, taking in a heaving breath as the vivacious half-demon made an impatient sound and moved in on his neck the next moment.

"Inu-..._haaah_- sha," the youkai panted, trying to overcome the overwhelming tingles prickling on at his sides, crawling their way up to his ears and then shooting directly down to his groin. He needed the younger male to stop, or even _pause_ in his actions so he could think clearly and rationally of why this whole thing was a bad idea all around. Were he in his right mind he'd have considered the two main reasons why this shouldn't be happened... 1) this was a MALE, and 2) they were co-workers (not to mention he was Inuyasha's BOSS).

So many reasons that this shouldn't be happening.

So many reasons that he shouldn't be _allowing_ this to happen...

So many reasons that he shouldn't be _wanting_ this to happen.

And yet all he _could_ think was how he really didn't _care _about any of that right now, he just wanted to make this... this, whatever _this_ was to continue. Even if he wasn't homosexual- _**oh dear god**_.

Inuyasha was _grinding_ against him now.

His breathy pants turned a bit more frantic as he couldn't help but push up against the warm hardness the half-demon was pressing against him. Fuck.

As ridiculous as the next thought sounded in his head, Sesshomaru unabashedly thought, _I can definitely be gay for one, drunken night_.

"Ungh," the hanyou moaned as he grinded up and then pushed down, trying in vain to get Sesshomaru's bulge to tickle his clothed crease.

"Fuck," the demon felt like he could come just from those sounds tearing from the hanyou's throat. _Not yet_, he thought, _Not-_

He bolted up with a fierce speed, Inuyasha in his possessive grasp, their lips still suctioned together, definitely an impressive feat for someone that was as inebriated as he was... Though that was made fairly obvious when instead of standing up straight, the pair fell forward, him landing on top of the half-demon, Inuyasha squirming beneath him, mouth now attacking one of the youkai's ears. "Shit, Inuy_ahhh_," he gasped, words dying in a huff of heat.

Sesshomaru gulped, eyes heavy-lidded, as he- inch by agonizing inch- scooted them closer to the door they had originally been attempting to get the hanyou in. One which he wanted to get them in as fast as they could because he was not going to indulge in the delectable half-demon out in the middle of a hallway, no matter how much his libido said it wouldn't mind all that much.

Inuyasha grabbed either side of Sesshomaru's head as the demon lifted them up enough to push the puppy-eared male into a sitting position against the door and fumbling around for some keys- ANY FUCKING KEYS WOULD DO!- and proceeded to nearly suffocate him with one of the most tantalizing, tongue-filled kisses he'd ever had. He had actually moaned so low and so desperately that it had him shoving Inuyasha into the door with more force than necessary, effectively breaking the meager lock with a snap. They fell into the doorway, Sesshomaru mindless to do anything much more than crawl along the floor with the wanton being latched on to him.

Grappling for control, Sesshomaru pulled them both up onto their feet before shoving the slightly shorter man against a nearby wall, fumbling for the corner he absently thought he knew was there as his foot knocked what little was left of the door closed.

He pushed his body against the hanyou's, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt the other's answering hard on rub against his. His hips kept rolling eagerly, the pace picking up as they passionately kissed, tongues battling, thrilling in the moist, thick heat exchanged.

Sesshomaru's body buzzed with adrenaline, alcohol and lust. He maneuvered them into another room off to the side, not bothering with the lights as he felt around in front of them for the bed he knew would be there.

His foot collided with it as Inuyasha did something exceedingly sinful with his tongue, groaning deeply as he all but threw the younger male on the bed, climbing on top of him the next second. The demon attacked his neck, all teeth and tongue, nipping the skin harshly before laving his tongue over the indents soothingly.

"Hell," Inuyasha cursed at the mixed sensations, his mind swirling with some raw, electrical feeling he couldn't quite discern. His hands moved to take firm hold of Sesshomaru's head, not only encouraging him to continue with his ministrations but also urging him further down along his body.

The youkai got the hint as he leaned back on his haunches, removing his dark, long-sleeved shirt quickly and throwing it off to the side, his eyes all the while drinking in the way Inuyasha was completely enraptured with the impromptu strip tease. Sesshomaru's lightly labored breathing increased in tempo as Inuyasha's clumsy, eager hands fumbled with his trousers haphazardly before giving up entirely and ripping them apart. Whatever outburst at having his pants torn apart was strangled out of Sesshoumaru the second he felt the hands go directly for their intended target.

Inuyasha's fingers curled around the hot, pulsing shaft, thrilling at the organ's feel, paying no attention to how the youkai above him used every ounce of his strength not to fall forward and crushing the hanyou under him in a frenzied array of debauchery.

No, instead the half-demon's eyes, hazy and droopy as they were in his inebriated state, were entirely focused on the cock he held in his hand, thoughts running rampant through his head of what it'd be like to have it grinding against his own naked sex, of how it would feel teasing him as it slid against the cleft of his ass,... of how it would feel _inside_ him.

Inuyasha shuddered. He'd never done this with a guy before but that was nothing but a passing fact in his mind, the more prominent thing occupying all thought process was how much he wanted to take Sesshomaru's penis into his mouth...

Fuck, his mouth wanted to just completely _devour_ it, feel that thick, velvety hotness sliding past his tongue, down and against his throat.

He dove forward to lick the tip of the head but before he was able to ascertain his goal he was immediately pressed back into the mattress, a strangled sound of indigent, manly squawking leaving his lips at being denied. Inuyasha received his answer as to why he was being deprived when Sesshomaru began tearing at the hanyou's clothes, divesting him quickly and with no remorse to the shredded articles now hanging from a lamp on the side of the bed as well as various other places around the room.

The youkai pulled them to the edge of the bed, Inuyasha's legs hanging over the edge as Sesshomaru situated himself between them, his own knees bent on the floor. He eyed the prize before him, his stare consuming the blood infused organ.

Damn him if he wasn't salivating at what he was about to do, Sesshomaru thought absently, rubbing the pads of his claws across the hanyou's thighs lightly, thrilling at the feeling of the strong, chorded thighs quivering in response. He spread them further apart and inhaled the pungent, musky aroma.

His mind, his senses, _everything_ seemed to instantly ignite at the smell, and he couldn't help but grasp the base of Inuyasha's hard organ and, dipping his head forward, gave a tentative lick to the slit.

Inuyasha threw his head back, his whole body seeming to buck up at the unexpected heat. But before he could do more than convulse and grunt in surprise, the heat was gone. The half-demon cursed, looking down before cursing once again at the eyes... those goddamn fucking eyes devouring him. "Holy... _holy shit_- Jesus, _please_, will you just-" he nearly whined.

Sesshomaru's lip curled, revealing a fang as he said nothing but opened his mouth and let the head of Inuyasha's prick slide along his tongue before completely engulfing the thick, quivering flesh.

_Fuck_... Sesshomaru thought as he groaned around the shaft. It felt amazing, addictive even... He continued bobbing on the cock, giving the thick base controlled pumps. He hummed, the action causing even more delightful tremors to wreck through the hanyou's body.

"Shit, shit, shit," Inuyasha chanted, throwing his forearm over his mouth and biting down around it to keep from screaming out.

_He's close already_, Sesshomaru noted quickly as his other unoccupied hand wrapped around his own dick, stroking rapidly, the mounting pleasure building faster than he could keep up with.

"I'm gonna-!" was all the warning Inuaysha gave before he felt something in him snap, releasing himself all over the demon's tongue.

He hadn't meant to swallow, truthfully he hadn't even thought that far ahead of what he'd do when the other came, but he took it in greedily, finding the act highly arousing and jacking off at a more frenzied pace as he let Inuyasha's penis slip from his mouth. He took in the boy's utterly satiated state and knew he was close.

"Hahhhh, hah, hah," he panted, eyes rolling in the back of his head as his hips bucked, twisting forward harshly as he came on the edge of the bed. He leaned against the bed heavily, heaving. His vision faded in and out as his body felt like it was suspended in the air.

And all he could think before he blacked out was that he was glad he'd situated himself on the floor because with how powerful his orgasm had been he didn't think he could have done any more than allow his thighs to give out and fall upon the plush carpet of the bedroom's floor, leaving the hanyou passed out on the bed.

And it wouldn't be until the morning when the demon would realize he'd taken them to his apartment and not the hanyou's.

* * *

As she walked up the stairs to his apartment she mentally prepared herself for the marathon of knocking it would take to wake Sesshomaru up after she was sure he drank while at the event the night before (he'd do it just to spite her, too). There was absolutely no way she was going to allow him to use the excuse of a hangover to get out of the meeting they had this morning. She wouldn't allow it. She pursed her lips as she reached his floor, closing in on his door. Huffing she prepared to use her battle shout.

And it instantly died on her lips when she saw the door come into view.

Her blood ran cold at how the door looked like it'd been broken into. Had her son been robbed in the night? Was he home when it happened? Was he alright!

She ran without thought and entered the apartment carefully yet with firm resolve that if the burgler was still in the vicinity she would rip him to pieces is he'd hurt even a _strand _of her son's beautiful hair!

Walking past the threshold she picked up what looked to be a broken leg of the expensive entryway table for keys and magazines that she'd bought her son for Christmas two years ago. She held it aloft in front of her, taking slow, careful steps as she walked further into the apartment looking this way and that.

"Sesshomaru!" she hissed at a level only an inuyoukai could discern. She took a deep breath as she tentatively pushed open the slightly ajar door of her son's bedroom. A shadowy figure in the curtained room came into her peripheral vision. The burgler was right next to her!

She screamed and slammed the leg of the table into the perp as hard as she could yelling bloody murder. She only stopped when she heard a curse that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Ouch! Jesus! _What the fuck!_"

She blinked, pausing in her assault as her fingers deftly searched for the light she knew was next to the door.

She flipped it.

Only to come face to face with a very disgruntled, very agitated... -her eyes rounded- very _naked_...

"Inu… yasha?" she said slowly, as if not believing he was here, making sure to keep her eyes averted and limited to only his shoulders and above.

Did she accidentally go over to Inutaishou's and not realize it?

The clobbered half-demon grumbled, rubbing his sore head as he moved backwards to sit on the bed.

Izanami coughed as the boy sat down nonchalantly.

Yep, still very naked.

"Could you... put some clothes on, perhaps?" she mumbled, looking away with a blush. At his dumb look she emphasized her request with, "What is it with Takahashi men and walking around naked all the time?"

His eyes went huge as he stopped breathing and very slowly looked down the length of his body. It was rather amusing watching as the gears in his head started moving the second his gaze landed in his lap because the next second he let out a string of curses that had Izanami coloring and making the mistake of looking over at him again to chastise his foul mouth (that apparently had been inherited, too) before snapping her gaze away once more. He fell off the bed, scrambling around for any clothes he could find and shoving various body parts into- hopefully- the proper holes here and there.

When she'd felt his breathing and heartbeat had calmed down a bit in hear ears she chanced turning around again. He stood there, bless the gods, fully clothed, but...

She stared, her look making the hanyou fidget again.

"W-what?"

She cleared her throat. "Nothing, sorry," she apologized, thinking better on it than to question why he wore clothes she could swear belonged to Sesshoumaru. "I suppose you came here after last night's event since it was closer?"

Inuyasha colored again, and Izanami swore if he got any brighter he'd pop.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I don't remember too much of last night... Sesshomaru mentioned something about hauling me all the way here, saying I passed out, and that I was 'nothing but a bag of bones and dead weight,'" he finished in his best Sesshomaru impression.

Izanami cracked a grin.

The poor hanyou... he must have drank so much that the hangover he was having now affected all of his senses... because she could quite clearly smell that something other than 'passing out' had occurred. She had the grace to not think of it past that though.

"Right," he said awkwardly as she continued to stare oddly. "Well he's just finishing up his-"

"Mother?" came Sesshomaru's deep voice from the bathroom doorway, clad in nothing but a blue towel hanging loosely around his waist.

Izanami sighed, noting the surprise and... apprehension, her son's tone held. She also noted the hanyou's eyes trailing over Sesshomaru's physique before his eyes did their peculiar bulge and his heart rate picked up again.

"Yeah, well, I... I'm gonna use the bathroom now that it's free, 'scuse me," Inuyasha said quickly, shoving past Sesshomaru and slamming the door shut.

They stood where they were in silence, simply staring at one another.

"You'll want to call someone to fix your door before you leave the apartment. Since I see you're fine and not hung over like Inuyasha I expect you to be at that meeting in two hours. Either let the boy stay here until he recuperates or make sure to get him home and or to work safely," she said as she left the room, waving absently in farewell. As she walked down the corridor she reached into her pocket, flipping her phone open and pressing speed dial.

The phone rang a couple of times before a grumpy "Uhngh?", roughly translated to "Hello?", answered.

"Wake up, we need to talk before I go into work. I'm on my way over," and with that Izanami slipped into her car and sped off in the direction of the Takahashi residence.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm paranoid about how I did on the smut because I feel like- while this was a super fun chapter to write- that smut is not my strong suit. So if you could give some feedback on it, that'd be awesome! Thanks guys! I really hope you all enjoyed the noms.


	10. Day After the Night that Never Happened

**Chapter 10: The Day After the Night that Never Happened**

_Forty-nine..._

_Fifty..._

_Fifty-one..._

_Fifty-two_, Sesshoumaru counted, scowling behind his hand.

His mother had glanced over at him fifty-tw-... _fifty-three_ times now since he'd walked into her office that morning (at such an ungodly hour, too) for the meeting she'd set up with the owner of the _New Burlesque_.

If the dark lines under his eyes didn't convey how badly he felt, then the foul expression crossing his face would; he felt like something that'd been run over by a truck, scooped up in a shovel and- just for good measure- then had lemon juice poured into his eyes (for no apparent reason). And his mother's dour looks pricking at him from across the room him like a physical blow weren't helping any either.

He wasn't sure whether her mood was due to the fact that she quite possibly knew what had transpired the previous night between the hanyou and himself, or whether she was concerned about Sesshoumaru "corrupting" her boyfriend's one and only son by getting him so hammered to where his hangover caused a bit of (blessed be) amnesia.

He was fairly sure he didn't _want_ to know the answer if he were honest with himself right now. Especially when he had to not only deal with a raging headache but also the fact that, despite the hanyou's minor lapse in memory, HE still knew what had happened.

Every.

Intimate.

Detail.

And unfortunately for him (_Fuck my life_, Sesshoumaru thought to himself, groaning as he slouched in the seat he was in a bit more), he was _just_ as sure that even if he didn't want to talk about what his mother had walked in on this morning, he _would_ be talked TO about it regardless. Simply because his mother was an overbearing bitch when she wanted things clarified, even if she knew her assumptions were correct already. He would more than likely be kept prisoner in her office once this wretched meeting was over only so she could interrogate him once they were completely alone.

"-ah, thank you so much, Mrs. Musashi-tou! This will be a very beneficial partnership for both of our companies!"

Sesshoumaru blinked, coming back to the conversation just as the two women in the room began standing up. His legs pushed him upright automatically as he bowed his head slightly when the owner of _New Burlesque_ turned to him.

"I'm so happy you enjoyed our establishment last night, Mr. Musashi, it was an honor! I hope we can see both you and that cute little associate of yours again sometime soon!" Godiva said in a sultry voice, winking at him as she walked toward the door.

"Have a good day, Ms. Godiva," Izanami called before the door closed shut.

Sesshoumaru merely yawned, wincing at the crick in his neck as he stretched his limbs before resigning himself to the task it was going to be to get back to his office without tripping over his own legs (and hoping the she-demon had forgotten about grilling him for more information).

His mother moved to take a seat at her desk, eyeing him critically. "Sesshoumaru," the woman said slowly.

"Later, Mother," the demon said holding his head, thankful he'd closed all the blinds around the nearly full-window walled office before the meeting had began.

Izanami glared at her son. "We're talking NOW," she declared with all the finality of a Musashi as she got up again and walked across her office, fierce determination settling into her features.

"Not now-" The demon choked on his words the next moment as the harpy he called _mother_ purposefully opened the blinds directly in front of him. The visual assault was enough to cause the grown youkai to fully collapse into the nearest leather chair, instantly curling into a fetal position in a vain attempt at lessening the agony.

Goddamnit, his headache just exploded from a minor irritation to a full on migraine in the span of less than a second, pounding furiously behind his clenched eyelids. Sesshoumaru nearly snarled, hissing out an oath as his mother's tactic temporarily paralyzed and blinded him all at once, rendering his plans of escape little more than useless now.

Izanami took a seat opposite her son, noting that the night from before- alcohol and all- finally hit her proud son like a mountain would a marshmallow. She snorted, nodding in approval.

"Now that I have your undivided attention," she said as she sat back, rolling her eyes when he wouldn't even uncurl enough to glare at her properly. "Stop acting like a child, Sesshoumaru," Izanami chided.

The demon shifted, one slit-open eye glaring over at her. "Sadistic bitc-"

"Finish that sentence and every single one of my employees will have pictures and know every adorable thing you've done since you were four," she replied just as darkly.

Sesshoumaru blinked, wondering at first, _Why four?_ Then the cold truth of history hit him smack in the head as he remembered that his mother had always told him how she'd longed for a baby girl. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, the fact that he was male hadn't stopped the woman from attempting to fulfill her "maternal instincts" of playing "dress up" with him. Thankfully his father had put an end to it when he'd turned five.

And now the old harpy had the gall to blackmail him with it. _Damn her_, Sesshoumaru growled to himself, shutting his mouth all the same.

"Now, would you like to explain what it was I walked in on this morning, or shall I share my own assumptions?" Izanami said casually, already knowing the answer her moody child would give her.

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru slowly uncurled, a barely discernible growl rumbling, irritated, from his chest.

Izanami snorted. _So, you can't be bothered? Or is this about your pride again, I wonder? I suppose I'll just have to coerce you into talking._

The woman sighed dramatically, folding her hands in her lap as she began.

"I'm merely surprised is all. I hadn't realized you'd had an eye for men-"

"I do _**not**_ have 'an eye for men'," Sesshoumaru bit out without thinking. He huffed in irritation as he turned away, still squinting against the light of the day (though it could probably be mistaken for intense glaring as well).

Izanami spared her son a deadpanned look. "Sesshoumaru, you know I wouldn't judge you if you were, nor would I think you any less of a man if you happen to prefer the company of another male beneath the sheets. For heaven's sake, I may not be male, but I certainly prefer their strong physiques to-"

Sesshoumaru masked the sounds of choking horror with a well-disguised cough that thankfully interrupted his mother. He stood up with difficulty then, shaking his head as if to dispel what he'd just heard.

He shivered because he knew it would haunt him forever.

"I have work to do," he bit out as he walked over to the door that was his freedom. He paused in the threshold, momentarily scrutinizing something before making his decision and throwing it over his shoulder. "Besides, what I do outside this office and in my own home is none of your business."

And with that, Sesshoumaru ran for the hills.

"He ran away..." Izanami grumbled, pouting as she tried thinking of how she could even attempt to corner her son again for questioning...

And then that pout turned somewhat devious as she pulled out her cell and hit speed dial.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

The voice on the other end of the line began chuckling deeply. "Am I correct to assume that you're calling me so soon after that meeting of yours that your son skipped out on you?"

"He's such a spiteful child," she said sourly. "In any case, this is me saying we're go for green."

A heavy sigh was heard on the other end.

"Inutaishou!" she pressed.

"You must realize, this scheme of yours is either going to get them both hurt or land them in therapy for the rest of their lives," the inuyoukai said, resigned.

"Which I'll be more than happy to pay for when and if that time comes. For now, however..."

"Very well, I'll do what I can after Inuyasha gets home from work-"

"He's not at home?" Izanami blinked, shocked.

"No. He did leave a message saying he'd been too tired to get home last night and spent the night at a friend's."

"There was a bit more than-"

"Izanami, my love, please. I adore and cherish you but there's only so much a father can take when hearing his one and only child won't be giving him grandchildren," the demon said, voice dramatically pained. "But I'll talk to him tonight."

And with that the conversation ended.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he rubbed his face into his makeshift pillow he'd made of past history files. He sighed as he stared sideways at his computer's monitor.

He really didn't feel like working today, but it wasn't like the bastard had offered to take him home. He was lucky he'd even been able to get into the car before the youkai had driven off.

Thankfully the demon hadn't come out of his office since he finished the meeting he'd had that morning, so Inuyasha had had a good snooze off and on during the afternoon. But now, it was 2PM and he couldn't sleep anymore and sure as hell didn't wanna work on anything but couldn't just sit here doing nothing. If he did that... he'd have time to think... and if he THOUGHT he'd have time to rememb-... No, no, NO.

Inuyasha shook his head violently, eyes wide as he looked around to make sure no one was spying on his silent freak out session as he forced himself to relax and do something that would probably get his assed chewed out if his "boss" caught him doing it.

He logged onto instant messenger on his work computer.

And, as he foresaw, was instantly assaulted with IMs from Miroku, who could only gush about how wonderful a girl Sango was (Inuyasha knew that already), and how great their date had been last night (the hanyou didn't care) and how amazing the girl's legs were (he agreed whole-heartedly with that).

But then something interesting happened that Inuyasha thought, never in a million years, would have happened before, especially not after a recent decline in communication in the last few weeks...

His contact, the girl he'd been emailing back and forth with since he'd joined the eMate website, had just logged online.

* * *

_Chapter end._

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all your great reviews! On not only this story but all of my other fics as well (no, none of them have been D/C'd, though years can seem to go by without updates somehow o.o). Anyway! Hope you enjoyed. You'll probably need to re-read for sure xD


End file.
